Lessons of Phantom
by DizzlyPuzzled
Summary: One month he lost all hope of ever finding his family again. He has been traveling around not sure what to do anymore. Until he ends up in Miami and some people wish to help, can they help him save whats left of his life? Temporary Hold Until I get Ideas
1. Prologue

Lessons of Phantom

Prologue

He had been running for almost a month and he was still not getting anywhere close to finding the truth. His parents were kidnapped, and he had nowhere to go. He had been moving quickly though the states hoping to be able to get Vlad to back off. He knew his family and his friends wouldn't be able to help him out of this one. He landed on the roof of a warehouse overlooking the ocean. He knew he was in Miami, but he wasn't exactly sure where at.

"Who are you?" came a voice from behind. It was full of authority, and when Danny turned around, he was face to face with a gun.

"Danny Fenton," he asked putting his hands up. He was in human form, but he wasn't going to lie to the person holding him at gunpoint. Even if it couldn't do anything to him, he wasn't taking the chance on anyone finding out who he really was unless completely necessary.

"What's a kid doing here?" he asked glaring at the boy in front of him._ Now what am I getting into?_

"Passing though," Danny asked backing away slowly and coming to the edge. The man looked at him and put his weapon down.

"How'd you get up here, kid?" the man asked walking closer. Danny backed away again.

"My name is Danny, not kid, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Danny answered smiling slightly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Michael Weston," Michael said looking at Danny wearily. "What are you really doing, Danny?" he asked as a women appeared behind him in a silk dress.

"What's going on?" she asked with a strong accent. Danny looked at her and then back at the guy and backed away walking on the edge. "Who is this?"

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble," Danny said looking over the edge and wondering how long it would take for him to go ghost, invisible, and disappear from these people.

"Really?" the woman asked walking up closer to Danny. "You're a fighter though. What are you doing here?" Michael smiled knowingly.

"So, Danny, what are you doing here?" Michael asked as a blast came back and crashed into the building behind Danny.

"What was that?" Michael asked aiming his gun at a pair of guys dressed in white suits.

"Where did he go?" the one asked angrily looking around. The blast destroyed and messed up their trackers.

"Who are you talking about?" Michael asked already figuring they were after the kid.

"No one," the other said and then they took off.

"Who were they, Michael?" Fiona asked looking at her friend. Michael shook his head."I think that kid needs some help. Whoever they were, he was running from them," Fiona said looking out where Danny was once at. "We need to find him."

"I want to know how he got away," Michael said looking down the side without seeing any sign of the young boy. "I think we have some research to do on a Danny Fenton."

"And we need to know where he went?" Fiona said. "We can't leave a kid like that, even if he is a fighter, those guys had some kind of blaster!"

"Fe, I know," Michael said holding her. "I'll help him. He seemed scared when they got here. He disappeared, and right now we need to find him before they do."

"I'll get Sam," Fiona said looking out where the guys had disappeared. "Why would they be hunting a teenager like that?"

"I wish I knew," Michael said glaring out at them. What they didn't know was that the young teen never left, but was watching them. As soon as they disappeared, he reappeared on the roof looking at them.

"Why would they willingly be helping me and they know nothing about me?" he asked as he too looked out where the Guys in White had disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright a little different from most of my prologues that are extremely vague, but so is this and it fits my needs.<strong>

**Danny: The next poll will be up shortly and will remain until the one with NCIS is finished. Since that was the tie.**

**Me: Why must you guys give me ties?**

**Danny: She has some issues, but she means well.**

**Me: I might post both at the same time if you want, but the updates won't be fast, but they will be together.**

**Danny: two for the price of one.**

**Me: Funny**

**Danny: I know**

**Me: why are you so sarcastic all of the sudden?**

**Danny: Because it's just an off day**

**Me: Week**

**Danny: Week**

**Me: see you sooner or later...I'm still writing, but I'm making a little longer of chapters...**

**Danny: She also doesn't own Burn Notice or Danny Phantom**

**Me: You said Danny...**

**Danny: Really? Why must you do that?**

**...**

**...**

**Where did you go?**


	2. Lesson 1: Healing Wounds

Lessons of Phantom

Lesson 1: Healing Wounds

"Mikey, this kid seems more like some kid from a crazy family," Sam said handing Michael the file he had gotten from a friend. "His parents are ghost hunters. Like ghosts exist."

"This kid is being hunted down like an animal and you are making jokes," Fiona said glaring at Sam. She pulled out her knife and threw it at him barely missing him.

"Sorry, Fe, I didn't know you had taken such a liking to him," Sam said putting his hands up in surrender. Michael looked down at the file.

"He's from Amity Park; it says he disappeared a month ago when his family vanished into thin air. People there believe that a ghost by the name of Phantom kidnapped them," Michael said. "I think the whole town is crazy. Sam, did you pass this picture around?"

"Yeah, I took it to the homeless shelter as well," Sam said. Fiona picked up the picture.

"He looks a lot older than what is in this picture," Fiona said staring down at the hybrid.

"It was taken before his freshman year of high school. Apparently his grades dropped after about a week," Michael said looking down at the report in his hand. It had his grades and all his absents. "It looks like he was a trouble maker in school."

"He didn't look like one," Fiona said grabbing the file from Michael who was staring at where the paper once was with an annoyed look on his face. "He looked more like a fighter, but he was gone a month, so maybe that's it?"

"No, he has had to be fighting at least a year to get that way," Michael said looking at the picture. "This is the same kid, but his eyes are a lot different from what I saw, yet the same."

"Okay then," Sam said as his phone rang. "I'm gonna take this." Michael nodded studying the file on one Daniel Fenton. He was tired and last night helping Fe fix the security system was interesting to say the least. That kid had secrets, and he wanted to know what the kid had to hide.

* * *

><p>"That was way too close," Phantom whispered as he flew over Miami and back to the warehouse where he met Michael. "How did they track me here?" He looked around the burn area and tried to figure out what they were using. "Those guys wanted to help me. I wonder if they could." Phantom vanished leaving Sam staring at the area where he once was at.<p>

"Okay, ghosts exist," Sam whispered turning around and walking back into the warehouse. After hanging up the phone, he walked inside and told Michael what he has seen.

"Let's see what they do with that information," Phantom whispered disappearing again to go to an alley further away. He changed and started heading off only to be stopped by Fiona.

"You're that kid," she said grabbing his arm. Danny panicked and tried to pull away. "Calm down, we want to help you." He stopped and just stared at her, and she smiled.

"Who are you?" he asked as she moved to grab his wrist so he couldn't run from her. He knew he could get away, but he didn't want them to know that he was half ghost.

"You can call me Fiona," she said pulling his arm up to reveal his thin fingers. "And you seem to be running from something." Danny smiled small and looked down at his other hand. A bandage was wrapped around it to keep people from seeing the scar around his hand. It had started on his shoulder and wrapped around his arm, went over the top of his hand and end in his palm after going between his middle and his ring finger. "We have been looking for you."

"You have?" Danny asked as she dragged him over to her car. "Why?"

"Those guys who were after you aren't the good guys clearly, you're just a teen," Fiona said pointing to the passenger seat. "Now get in and don't try to run. I'm not afraid to shoot you in the leg." Danny nodded and sat down afraid that she was being serious. Fiona closed the door as Danny looked around and found another black car that was parked not too far away. It was the same one that he seen before he landed on the roof of that warehouse a couple days ago when he met these people

"Why were you looking for me?" Danny asked as Fiona got in and looked at the black Charger. Danny looked up at her. She was staring at the Charger.

"Michael was wondering how you disappeared, and you're a teen running from whoever those guys were. You are also a fighter," Fiona said looking back at him as she turned on her car. "I wanna know what a kid your age was doing to become a well trained fighter, and I wanna help you with whatever trouble you have gotten into." Danny looked down at his hands.

"How did you know?" Danny asked quietly fisting his hands and looking up at her. "How could you tell I was even a fighter?" Fiona smiled and then put the pedal to the floor jarring Danny backwards.

"The way you carry yourself, you keep yourself on guard and anyone with a trained eye can see it," Fiona said turning sharply. "You tend to kept yourself on the balls of your feet. You are ready for anything that might attack. You have the moves of one. That night you were tense, and the way you were set was a normal fighting stance only seen in people who know how it works."

"So I'm guessing you have been around enough fighters to know that," Danny whispered looking up at the blurry scenery. Fiona looked back at his disappointed face.

"I want to help you, Danny," Fiona said slowing down to pull into a gate to a warehouse. "You look more like the one fighting to protect someone. I can tell the difference in your eyes." Danny looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Okay," he whispered. Fiona smiled and opened the door to exit. "Wait, is this the warehouse I was at when you guys seen me?"

"Yes, Michael lives here, and he's helping too," Fiona said leading him up the stairs to a door that had burn marks around it. "Don't worry; he fixed the door good enough so it won't blow up again."

"Okay," Danny said watching the burns wearily. He was tired of burns mark leaving scars that may never heal. "Is there any more surprises I should be aware of?"

"Yes," Sam said looking up from his files. "We need to know why you were always skipping school. I don't want to help some drug dealer from the streets." Fiona and Danny glared.

"Don't you dare accuse me of that," Danny said angrily. "I have been accused of enough as it is. I don't need any other false lies drilled into people's mind." Sam looked him up and down and frowned. Fiona looked at Danny surprised he blew up like that.

"Sam, he's just a teenager," Fiona said glaring at him. "Let's give him the benefit of a doubt." Danny looked up at her curiously. "See, he doesn't want anyone to hurt him, now where's Michael?"

"His mom wanted him to go and get a couple things before he came back here," Sam said getting up to leave. "Fe, you better hope this doesn't blow up in our faces, we have enough problems."

"I'm sure," she said glaring at him as he exited. Danny looked between them confused.

"What just happened?" Danny asked looking back at her. She sighed and sat on the bed. Danny sat in the chair that was next to the bed. Sam exited though the door. Danny listened as he descended the stairs.

"I want to know what you were doing when you weren't in school," Fiona said looking at Danny sternly. "Clearly it was something that you never told your parents since there is no record of anything of what you did." Danny sighed.

"There is, but then it doesn't exist. I don't know how you even found what you did," Danny said looking up at her. "You have to be well connected to get that info. The Government tried to get rid of any evidence of my existence."

"Why?" Fiona asked as anger and pain passed though Danny's face.

"I don't know you guys very well," Danny said. "You're right when you said that my parents don't know and they still don't have the full story, but only about five people knew who I really am."

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked as a woman entered.

"Fe, where is my son?" Maddie asked looking at her. "He said he would fix the garage door. It won't open right." Fiona smiled.

"I'm wondering the same thing. I called him and told him that I found the kid we were looking for," Fiona said looking back at Danny who was looking between the two trying to figure out if he should disappear now or wait and see if they really can help him. No one ever offered their help, but then again, they never really knew he was in trouble.

"Well, I thought he would be here. Is he one of your odd jobs?" Maddie asked sitting next to Fiona.

"This is Danny, Danny this is Michael's mom, Maddie," Fiona introduced and Danny tried to stop from outright laughing. Maddie looked at him odd.

"What do you think is so funny?" Fiona asked as Danny smiled at them.

"My mom's name is Maddie too," Danny said smiling. "I found it amusing." Maddie smiled.

"Well, that's interesting," Fiona said smiling at Danny. For some reason, she felt that him smiling was getting him closer to opening up to them so that they can help him. She felt sort of happy at him smiling. It also made her feel safe, which was odd considering who she was dating, and the fact that she had just met him. He had some kind of air around him that seemed calming and exciting all at the same time.

"Well don't stop whatever you were doing on account of me being here," Maddie said smiling. "I'm just waiting for Michael." Danny looked at the door and tensed. Fiona noticed the sudden change and looked at the door as Michael entered. He looked at them as they all stared at him. Danny relaxed slightly.

"How did you know he was coming though the door?" Fiona asked. She didn't know he was coming until the lock was sounded, but she wanted to know how Danny could have focused well enough between them talking and the door to hear him way before that. He had known he was coming even before Michael was off the stairs.

"I don't know, I just kinda did," Danny said looking down and rubbing his hands together. His ghost sense had also honed in on possible dangers when he was on edge. He could tell when a human was coming. He could feel it. Michael walked over to him and kneeled down.

"Who were those guys who attacked you?" Michael asked seriously and getting down to business. Danny looked up. "They are armed to hurt you. Who are they?"

"They work with the Government as some kind of secret agency," Danny said. Michael frowned. "The Guys in White."

"I've never heard of them," Michael said glaring at Danny. Danny growled slightly.

"They are paranormal investigators whose job is to make my life miserable," Danny grumbled. "They may no longer work for the Government directly anymore; I think they were bought by Masters." Michael looked at him confused.

"Paranormal Investigators," he said looking at Fe who shrugged. Danny smiled.

"What? Don't believe in ghosts?" he asked smiling. "You would be amazed at the wonders in this world."

"I didn't think the Government would even care about such a thing," Fiona said laughing at Michael who was twitching at the stupidity of it all. "There is no poof they exist, why would the Government try to even do anything about them if most people don't even believe they are real?" Danny smiled.

"Why would they create a division to hunt down things that don't exist?" Michael said looking at his mom who looked at Danny. She was studying him.

"I don't know, they just do," Danny said smiling. "People do strange things when given the chance, and there have been poof of ghosts. Amity Park is the leading ghost capital of the world."

"I've heard about that, and remember earlier when I told you about that teen never that burn blast from those guys," Sam said looking at Danny. "He vanished into thin air. He may be a ghost as well. I mean he just disappeared."

"That sounds strange," Fiona said smiling. "Are you sure you really seen him or was your mind playing tricks?"

"Fe, I would know if it was a hallucination," Sam said annoyed at her. She smiled and Danny laughed lightly at them. Michael shook his head and turned back to Danny.

"Why would they be after you then? If they are paranormal investigators as you say then why are they goin after you?" Michael asked looking at Danny. Maddie looked up and smiled at the possible.

"I might know," she said walking up to Danny. "Can I talk to you outside?" Danny looked at her confused and tense.

"I guess," he said slowly. He got up and followed her out the side doors of the warehouse.

* * *

><p>"What do you think they're talking about?" Fiona asked looking at Michael who shrugged. He went and headed for the refrigerator and grabbed a yogurt.<p>

"I have no idea," he said as Danny started to slowly back away from his mom. "Whatever it is, my mom knows something he doesn't want anyone to know, or figured something out from our conversation." Fiona nodded as Danny looked back at them with fear written on his face.

"Whatever it is, Danny is afraid of anyone knowing by the looks of it," Fiona said looking at Michael while he watched Danny's nervous reactions to what Maddie was saying and what he was answering until they walked back inside.

* * *

><p>"You have some pretty big secrets," Maddie said looking into Danny's eyes. "I've seen some pretty bad things, but I never thought that the rumors from Amity were true. That ghost boy that was rumored to have been saving them. I seen a picture, but looking at you, you have something to connect yourself to him. Paranormal investigators are after you for it." Danny looked down and bit his lip thinking about how he was going to get out of this.<p>

"Yes, they are after Phantom," he said slowly. Maddie looked him up and down.

"You know how to contact him, don't you?" she asked as Danny slowly walked backwards.

"Maybe," he said looking up at her. She glared at him.

"A mom always knows when kids are lying," she said. He looked back at them in fear and then back at her.

"A secret that could determine the fate of anyone who knows," Danny said looking up at her. "I didn't want to involve any more people in the problem."

"Michael has helped lots of people who needed it," Maddie said smiling at him. "You could use his help. You said that they worked for the Government, well, so has Michael. He will know how to get them to leave you alone." Danny looked up at her.

"The few people who know about this connection have either been a part since the start or were trusted enough not to tell anyone," Danny explained looking at the group of people in the warehouse. Sam had showed up and Danny wasn't sure about him for his earlier hostility.

"You can trust Michael and his friends," Maddie said smiling at the teen. "They won't tell a soul, and they will help no matter what." Danny looked back at them.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt because of my mistakes," Danny said rubbing his arm where the phantom pains began to grow worse. Maddie looked down at his hand and reached for him.

"Whatever happened is in the past," she said smiling as she started to undo the bandage. Danny didn't want to stop her, he wanted…no needed someone to help him. He was at an impasse. He didn't know what to do to get them back safe and sound.

"Okay," he whispered looking back at the people he was now hoping could help him get out of this mess. "I can try."

"Good, now let's go tell them what you need to get to contact Phantom," Maddie said leading him to the door. "Then both of you can explain it. And you can explain this scar." Danny looked down at it and cringed as the pain came back for a moment.

"Explain what?" Michael asked looking between the two.

"He knows how to find Phantom," Maddie said smiling at her son. Danny bit his lip ready for him to laugh. "The ghost of Amity Park. That's why those guys are after him."

"You believe that ghost story from Nathan about Amity," Michael said looking at Danny hoping this wasn't getting to help a crazy kid.

"Ghosts exist, and I…" Danny began and looked at Maddie. "I can't really contact Phantom." Maddie looked at him.

"You said you could," she said glaring at him. Danny backed away.

"Phantom is already here," he said looking at her. "I'm Phantom."

"You're human," Sam said glaring at the kid. He looked up and glared at him. "I believe in ghosts, but you don't look dead to me, kid."

"A kid? Yeah, you're right I am," Danny said standing straighter. Everyone in the room backed away from the sudden power coming from the teen. Then rings appeared his waist and split revealing the Phantom beneath. "But I'm a kid that has risked everything to save those who matter the most to me." Everyone in the room was quiet at the revelation. Maddie smiled secretly knowing that the similarities between, she knew who he was.

"At first I had to double check, but then when you were talking, I seen the similarities," she said smiling at him. "Your looks may change, but your voice is the same."

"So the people of Amity Park are not that smart?" Phantom asked smiling at them. "They don't believe I could exist."

"That's impossible," Fiona whispered looking into the green eyes of Phantom. "Yet, you're exactly the same. Your eye color is different, but the person looking though them is the same."

"Well, I guess we have a job to do," Michael said smiling slightly. He was creped sure, but then again, who would think something as a person having ghost powers existed, much less ghosts themselves. "I think that can explain quite a lot of your absences in school then if you were playing hero." Danny nodded.

"Yeah, that tends to take a lot of time up," he said rubbing his scar again. Maddie smiled.

"That would mean you have a lot of scars from your fighting in trying to keep everyone safe. That's where you got that one on your arm?" Maddie asked holding his arm up for everyone to see. Danny looked away as the pain from it surfaced.

"It was a cold night," Phantom said taking his arm back and holding it to his chest trying to keep the pain from showing. Michael walked up and showed him a scar on himself.

"I got this from my dad," he said. Phantom looked at it then back to his own. Michael's wasn't as long or big, but it seemed like it hurt. "He was abusive."

"My parents are ghost hunters after Phantom," Phantom said smiling as he changed back, his scar still there. "They were watching a fight. They had quit trying to attack Phantom and went after the ghost I was fighting. I guess they thought that once that ghost was gone I would be an easier target and they wouldn't have to worry about the other. Well, I was fighting Plasmius, and I couldn't keep them from being taken. I was beat and lying on the ground barely able to keep my eyes open."

"They seen you change back into their son," Fiona said looking into deep blue eyes that were full of pain. He looked down at his scar and rolled up his sleeve showing that it kept going up and over his shoulder.

"Plasmius decided to torture them more by grabbing me by my neck and took a blade at my shoulder blade and slowly cut down and around my arm. My mom was screaming at him to stop, but there nothing I could do. I was screaming from the burn from the chemical on the blade. It was more to hurt ghosts and I believe it was called ectonergy. It's designed to slow the healing process for torture. Plasmius created it for just that." Fiona walked up to him and held the scarred hand.

"We'll get him, and we will take him down," Fiona said hugging the teen. "We'll find them and get you back with them. You don't deserve this." Danny smiled hugging her back.

"Thanks," he whispered pulling back. "I think I had given up." Michael looked at his mom who had a few tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall. Sam looked down trying to think of a plan for them to use. They needed more information, and they willing to bet that Danny was going to give it to them now since they know what he's been doing. They weren't letting this kid face this by himself and they weren't letting him leave without his family.

And that was the silent promise they gave to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: You really had no idea what you were writing until the end, correct?<strong>

**Me: Yeah, this will hopefully be the shortest chapter. I have my poll up, it has more choices than last time. I got a ton of new ideas, and I can hold on to them like...**

**Danny: you should stop.**

**Me: I should, I don't own Burn Notice or Danny Phantom**

**Danny: Why didn't you post this earlier?**

**Me: It wouldn't upload, so I cheated and used a previous story and copied and pasted which drove me nutz since I couldn't change the name and it's all messed up.**

**Danny: You'll be okay.**

**Me: I can't get on my email!**

**Danny: She is having a panic attack similar to the one yesterday when she couldn't breathe.**

**Me: Who wouldn't have a panic attack over something like that?**

**Danny: True, please review and don't forget to vote for the story after NCIS. It'll be up for a while, but the more votes, the faster she'll hopefully go.**

**Me: CUPCAKES!**

**Danny: I'll go get her...**

**Me: Loves ya **


	3. Lesson 2: Exchanging Information

Lessons of Phantom

Lesson 2: Exchanging Information

"Well, this is going to be the most interesting case we have ever had," Sam said walking in the door. Michael was eating yogurt.

"I would believe so," Michael said. "I had him go with my mom. I don't think he'll leave since we are helping him. I think he was afraid at first of us."

"What were you guys talking about the Ghost of Amity Park?" Sam asked sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen area of the warehouse.

"He was the hero that would keep other ghosts away," Michael said pulling out a couple of newspapers that Maddie had given him. "Here is says that he had risked his afterlife to save the town from the apparent Ghost King."

"Wow," Sam said picking up the paper showing him flying off into the Ghost Zone. "The entire town was sucked into this place."

"Apparently, this is when the Government really started getting into the paranormal. At first it was a small division, but then it grew once Amity Park was taken back. And guess who their number one person to get is?" Michael asked giving Sam a file he made of them.

"Danny?" he asked looking up at Michael.

"Danny Phantom," Michael corrected showing him the article. "Before that fight the public referred him to Invisio-Bill."

"Self-Esteem issues?" Sam asked smiling. "I wonder what he would say to that." Michael smiled.

"I don't think he'll like that very well," Michael said getting out his phone. "Here's a smaller article about some guy who watched him grumbled about being called that. It says that he gets really annoyed."

"Take a look here, Mikey," Sam said holding up a picture of Danny stealing some jewelry. "What do you think happened here?"

"We may have to ask him," Michael said glaring at the article. "There is another one where he has the mayor hostage, but he has more of a look of surprise on his face. We'll have to talk to him about those. But every other article past these is positive except for ones where Masters came to become the new mayor."

"Then he has explaining to do," Sam said. Michael looked up at him in thought. He put down his file.

"He said something about Masters buying the Guys in White from the Government," Michael said looking back at the file. "What if all those are lies just to get to the kid?"

"That sounds reasonable," Sam said looking at the articles. "He is trying to tear down Danny to get what?"

"Danny knows that," Michael said getting ready to walk out. "We should ask him, he might have more secrets, but after what he showed us last night, I don't think he'll anything else from us."

"So, he's at Maddie's?" Sam asked following Michael to the door.

"That's where he should be at least," Michael said locking the door behind him. "Mom said she would watch him for me since I had no place for him to stay here." Sam nodded as they headed to the Charger.

* * *

><p>"Danny, wake up," Maddie whispered into his ear. He was sleeping soundly on the couch. "I have breakfast cooking." Danny groaned and opened one eye to look at her and panicked jumping up in the air and staying there. She looked up at him and smiled.<p>

"You scared me," he said landing back on the couch. "I guess it's been a while since people would wake me up, or since I was able to sleep without worrying if someone was going to attack me," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck. Maddie smiled.

"That's okay," she said. "You'll get better as time goes on." Danny smiled.

"I hope so," he said standing up and following her to the kitchen. He helped her finish making breakfast as Sam and Michael walked in.

"Mom, where is Danny?" Michael asked. "I need to ask him a couple questions."

"I'm right here," Danny said from the kitchen. "Ow," he said holding his head as he stood up.

"Yeah, the counter still needs some fixing," Maddie said smiling as he walked around to the table still holding his head. Michael watched as he sat down and put his head in his arms.

"You okay?" Sam asked looking at the teen with some worry.

"I'm fine, just had a headache, and that bump really hurt," Danny said looking up at them. "You wanted to ask me something?" Michael smiled.

"Yeah, it's about Masters. You said he brought the Guys in White," Michael said watching as Danny tensed. Maddie watched them.

"Let's eat some food shall we," Maddie interrupted putting down the bacon and pancakes her and Danny had made. "We can talk about this later after we all get some food." Michael looked at Danny and nodded taking some food. Danny smiled at Maddie and started eating his own. He was fairly thin, and Maddie was extremely worried about how long he had been like this.

"Alright, got any beer?" Sam asked as usual. Danny looked at him confused.

"It's morning," he said looking at everyone who seemed unsurprised at the question.

"He likes his beer," Michael said smiling at Danny. Danny watched as Sam grabbed one from Maddie's refrigerator. "Now, what can you tell about Masters?" Danny tensed again and Maddie looked at Michael.

"Danny, why don't you go ahead and take the plates into the kitchen while I talk to Michael?" Maddie said taking the plates and piling them together. Danny picked them up and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, I need to know," Michael said glaring at his mom.

"What if he's not ready to tell?" she said glaring back. "He's tense and uncomfortable, maybe we should work on trust before we go straight for the questions."

"Mom," Michael sighed. Danny walked in.

"It's not trust that's the issue," Danny said sitting down. "It's Masters himself. He's like me, half ghost. I don't want him to go after you for something I did." Maddie smiled.

"They have already set their minds to helping you," Maddie said patting Danny's arm. He was tense at the touch and Maddie was slowly trying to desensitize him to other people touching him. She wanted him to be able to trust again.

"Then why won't you tell us?" Michael asked a little upset at his lack of response. Danny sighed and started rubbing his scarred arm.

"Masters is a billionaire," Danny said. "And he has the same powers I do. Only difference is that I use mine to help people while he uses his to try to kill my dad and marry my mom. And then he wants me to become his son."

"That's a little disturbing," Sam said sitting next to Danny trying to see what he could gather from just watching the teen.

"That's why I call him a fruitloop," Danny said smiling trying to release some pent up stress. Sam and Maddie laughed a little while Michael was thinking of how to get the guy to back off.

"Is he the one that has your parents?" Fiona asked. Everyone but Danny jumped out of their seats when she entered.

"Yes, he is Plasmius, but you can't tell anyone, he'll go after you as well," Danny said quickly as Fiona put a box on the table.

"Well, you said something about ectoplasm needed in order for something to work on ghostly objects," Fiona said smiling. "I did some research and found a couple ingredients that are compatible with it to make an explosive." Michael smiled and opened the box going though the things, while Danny just sat there with his month open trying to figure out what she was doing.

"Fe likes to blow things up," Sam said laughing a little at Danny's expression.

"Okay then," Danny said looking at the chemicals she had in the box. "Glad the Box Ghost isn't here then. He would have a field day with these." They all looked at him strangely. "The lamest ghost on earth."

"Okay, let's get back to Masters," Michael said walking around the table to sit next to Danny. Fe sat across from them playing with a couple of chemicals from the box. "We need to know any weaknesses he has. That would be a good start." Danny looked down at his hands and started tracing the scar on his palm.

"He hates being called a Fruitloop and being told that he needs a cat," Danny said looking up. "I know its not much help, but I really don't have anything else that I use against him. I always have help and that gets me outta situations involving him."

"Well, that's unhelpful," Sam muttered looking at Danny's files again. "You're talking about Vlad Masters, right?" Danny nodded and looked at the file he had.

"Yeah, he was in an accident in college. I did forget mention one thing though," Danny said smiling. "That no matter what, tell him that my mom will never love him, and that she loves my dad."

"That might be somewhat useful," Fiona said smiling. "Love can make a man do anything."

"Yeah, but I don't want him anywhere near my mom," Danny said growling. Sam looked up from the file.

"He's protective," he stated. "That's explains a lot about why he acts the way he does." Fe nodded.

"Explains a lot about him in general," she said smiling and tossing a bottle to Danny who caught it effortlessly.

"What's this?" he asked looking up to at her. She smiled.

"If you find yourself in a bind lit it with some ecto energy and it should blow up, but I was able to do some quick research myself and see that it won't hurt you, but it will hurt any ghost in the area," Fe said smiling. "This is a lot more fun to play with. Plus, I looked up ectonergy, and it seems like the kryptonite to ghosts." Danny nodded.

"I couldn't use my powers to get away. When it's in direct contact with ghosts, it cancels their powers," Danny said holding his arm close to his chest. "It hurt and I didn't stop screaming for at least a few minutes after he was done. He left while I was screaming and that was the last thing my parents ever heard from me." Maddie walked around and patted his back. He was stiff and still was nervous about people touching him, but she kneeled down and hugged him, surprising him.

"If anyone can get them back, it's Michael," she said proudly. Michael glared at her and then smiled figuring there was only one choice here and helping a kid find his parents was it.

* * *

><p>The cell was dark and damp. There was a small opening under the door where food would come three times a day and she was always kept away from her family.<p>

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill him," she whispered holding the picture he let her have or her baby. "And I'm never going to forget his screams of pain he made me listen to. I will save my baby."

* * *

><p>His cell was dark and cold and a small opening was under the door. Food would show up twice a day sometimes three if the person on the other side was being nice. He was lonely and his family was separated. His baby boy was out there hurt and by himself trying to find them and get them back together while his daughter was in the next cell beside him. He didn't know where his wife was and he was scared of what might be happening to her.<p>

"I'm going to save them somehow, and I'm going to make sure Danny never has to keep secrets from us again," he whispered to himself. "I'm never going to forget that scream of pain I was forced to listen to and not being able to do anything to make it stop. I will save my boy."

* * *

><p>Her cell was damp and cold with little light coming from the area where food would come three times a day. She was worried about her brother and where he might be now. She was afraid that he wouldn't be able to save or himself and that he might not even still be alive. She wished that she would have said something to him about telling their parents, and then maybe none of this would have happened.<p>

"I'm not giving up on you, Little Brother," she whispered hugging her knees to her chest. "I will always remember that scream when he had you and that knife, and I'm going to make him pay. I will help you get out of this."

* * *

><p>They were going though another lame day at school, wishing their best friend was still there. No one knew what had happened to the Fentons. They had a search team look for them for a week, and then Mayor Masters pulled the funding saying that they may have been taken by ghosts and are now in the Ghost Zone. They knew better than to believe him. They knew he had them, but they couldn't prove anything. They knew that Danny wasn't with them, and that he had been able to get away from Plasmius, but they had no idea where he fled to or even if he was still with them. They weren't even sure if he had gotten him yet or not. They were beyond worried and they couldn't do anything to help their friend unless he called them and told them where he was so they could get him.<p>

"He'll be okay," she whispered to herself as she walked home with her other best friend. The trio was now a duo and they never fought about the little things that Danny would always meet them in the middle on. They didn't want to ruin their friendship over the little things when their friend was still missing.

"Yeah, we'll find him or he'll find us," he said hugging his friend. She never pushed away his hugs anymore. It was her only hope to keep sane and that Danny would come back. "We'll go back to Fenton Works tonight and look for more clues. The police have cleared out, and we can grab a few inventions to help us find him." She nodded and hide her head in his shoulder. Another girl walked up to them confusion showing on her face.

"What? I thought she was Danny's?" she said angrily glaring at her boyfriend. They had been going out right before Danny disappeared.

"She's still my best friend, and she misses Danny," he said glaring back at her. "Friends comfort others, Val."

"This is why I really wasn't sure about you," she growled. "We're though, and Danny will most likely ask me out once he finds out you two are going at it now." Sam looked up and glared at Valerie.

"He hates you," she growled letting go of Tucker and marching over to Valerie. "And he'll never go out with you."

"He almost did once," she said like it was no big deal. Ever since Phantom disappeared she had gotten full of herself and thought the world of herself. She was just like before her dad lost his job.

"You don't know a friendship really is," Sam growled punching the girl in the face and breaking her nose. She looked up with fire in her eyes.

"I'm a ninth degree black belt and you think you can beat me?" she asked kicking out only for Sam to jump over and strike out again nailing Valerie's side.

"You may have learned to fight, but you haven't really gone after someone who has fought," Sam growled again flipping herself around and nailing Valerie's other side. "You are a sad excuse for a ghost hunter."

"Nobody is supposed to know that," Valerie's growl again striking at Sam and missing. "How did you?"

"You can't fight," Sam back flipping away from her. "You're not worth anything. Let's go, Tuck. She thinks the world has to go around her, we aren't anything but pawns to her." Tucker nodded and glared at her while they entered his house.

"I chased Phantom out of town!" she yelled. Sam glared back at the door where she heard her march away.

"No, he left to find his family and protect them," she said sadly and started crying. "He'll be back once he is finished."

"I know he will," Tucker said patting her back. "He's strong and never gives up." Sam smiled.

* * *

><p>He watched as Maddie cleaned out a room for him so he didn't have to stay on the couch.<p>

"You really have a good family," Maddie said sitting next to him after she had taken the last box to the garage. He was trying to write down everything about Masters. He wanted to help her, but she said that she would cuff him to the table if he did. So he decided to just do the small Michael gave him.

"Yeah, I miss them and I really hope they are okay," he whispered as looked at the information he had put down. Maddie looked and something caught her eye.

"He cloned you?" she asked pointing to where he had written down what Masters had done to him.

"Yeah, I'm not sure where she is though. I was able to get her stabilized, but she took off to explore the world," Danny said smiling. "She looks just like me, but she's a little younger and female."

"How does that happen?" Maddie asked looking down at the file confused. Danny shrugged.

"Not sure, I was never really good in science until lately," he said smiling. "I have no idea how he did it." Maddie nodded as Sam walked in.

"Danny, can you help me with something?" he asked motioning for Danny to follow him. Danny nodded and got up as Maddie read the file.

"What is it?" he asked looking up at him. Sam smiled.

"Well, I have this client who was robbed and I figured that maybe you could help get his money back," Sam said pointing at another man sitting at the doorway of the garage. Danny stiffened at the stranger. Something felt off about him.

"I don't like this," Danny said backing away. "Something doesn't feel right." Sam looked at the tense teen and looked back at the man.

"He does work with some shady people who is why he can't go to the police," Sam said looking at Danny who backed away farther.

"It's something else," Danny whispered saw the man saw him and smiled.

"Is this the kid you said could help me get my money back?" he asked as he walked forward. Danny's mind was screaming at him that this guy was a danger, but Sam kept his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, he can help, only if he wants to though," Sam said as he felt Danny start to go into a defensive position by tensing his arms and legs ready for anything. "I don't know though, he does have some pretty big things to work with though." The man smiled and then Danny knew this wasn't just any guy. He instantly changed into Phantom and charged him knocking out the ghost. Sam watched as the man dropped and another being appeared in front of Phantom as he ran him into the wall behind them.

"Clever, Child," the ghost said glaring at Phantom. Phantom growled charging up an ecto blast.

"What are you doing here?" Phantom commanded glaring back at him. He smirked.

"Looking for you, Child," he said shooting a net at him. Phantom blasted it and shot back at him. Sam watched the fight in awe about how well Danny was balanced in the air during the fight. Sam quickly took out his phone and dialed Michael.

"Mikey?" Sam said when the phone was answered.

"_Yeah, Sam."_

"Danny is in some trouble," Sam said quickly as he watched Danny get thrown into the ground. "A ghost came and is pounding him into the ground."

"_Help him, I'm on my way."_ Michael said hanging up quickly.

"Help him, How do I do…?" Sam started but then looked at the bat that was leaning against the door of the garage. He quickly grabbed it and ran over to where Danny and the ghost were fighting. He watched as Danny quickly shot back up and shot the ghost back. The ghost turned around and grabbed Danny's leg pulling him back to the ground and then punched him in the chest. A crack was sounded though the air and Sam was pretty sure there at least two broken ribs. Danny cried out in pain trying to get back up. Sam quickly threw the bat and hit the ghost in the head giving Danny enough time to grab his thermos from his side and suck the ghost in. "Are you okay?"

"I knew…something was…off," Danny gasped out holding his side and panting. Sam quickly looked him over and seen a slashed across his back and he was right about his broken ribs. Two of his vertebrochondral ribs were broken and one of his vertebral ribs was fractured. "It hurts."

"I know, Danny. Hang on, Maddie is coming," he said as Maddie ran out to Danny.

"Is he okay?" she asked as she kneeled down and took out the first kit she brought.

"I think so," Sam said trying to think of how to get him inside. "Danny, we need to get you inside before anyone notices anything." Danny nodded and slowly started floating up. "Let's push him there; I don't think he can get there himself." Maddie nodded as they worked their way back to the house. As soon as they got back to the couch, Danny slowly descended onto after Maddie put some cloth on it so they could wrap his back wound without having to move him on his stomach and upset his ribs.

"This is going to be hard," Sam said as Michael burst though the door.

"Who attacked him?" he asked. Sam looked down at Danny but he was out cold.

"We'll have to ask him when he wakes up," Sam said as he started to tie the wrap for Danny's back. "He has two broken ribs and one that's fractured. Michael nodded getting some hidden supplies from the house.

"It was pretty cool to see him fight," Sam said after they all they could while Danny was out of it. "He was well balanced in the air." Michael nodded.

"We should let him get some more sleep," Michael said as they headed back into the kitchen.

"So, now someone knows he's here?" Maddie asked worriedly as she looked back at where Danny was sleeping.

"Yes, we need to make sure he can't be found," Michael said. "He may have to stay with either me or Fe. Whoever attacked him knew he was here."

"That was my fault, Mikey," Sam said sadly. "I had a client, well what I thought was a client, come and ask for some help and I thought that maybe Danny could help, but he called the ghost in him out and attacked. The guy vanished after that. I think he was just a skin of someone." Michael nodded.

"Actually, this could work to our advantage," Michael said smiling. "Masters knows Danny is in Miami, but he won't know where."

"He could take his family from wherever he is hiding them in order to lead Danny into a trap," Sam said thinking about how they could use that.

"Yes, and then we can find them once he has taken them here," Michael said smiling.

"I might have some connections that can tell us when he will be on his way," Sam said. "My friend from the Seals will help." Michael nodded.

"Call your friend, tell him who to look for," Michael said looking back at Danny. "I'm going to find a way to move Danny out of here and take him back to the warehouse."

"Why can't he stay with Fe?" Maddie asked. "I don't want him in that smelly place."

"He'll be there for recovery, then I'll move him back here or to Fe's," Michael said thinking of how he was going to get Danny out of here. "I need a board."

* * *

><p>"That little brat," a man in a tailored tux said while pacing his office in Amity Park. "He shouldn't have been able to get away that easily. That knife was to leave a bug enough hurt that I could set everything up in an hour and he would be passed out from the pain. But instead he disappears and is nowhere to be found."<p>

"Plasmius," Skulker said looking up at the man. The man glared back at him. "They are ready at your request."

"Good," the man said going to his secret lab. "I have a couple things to get and then we will be on our way." Skulker nodded and headed back into the Ghost Zone.

"One mistake, Daniel, and now you are mine," he said as he changed into his ghost half. "Soon you will be by my side and as will your mother."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Danny Phantom or Burn Notice.<strong>

**Danny: You are so strange.**

**Me: We know that at least everyone is alive**

**Danny: who was the ghost?**

**Me: It's a surprise!**

**Danny: You don't know, you just needed something there.**

**Me: No I know, but do the readers!**

**Danny: at first I thought it was Skulker.**

**Me: NO**

**Danny: Okay, can you guys guess? I'm tired of playing let's figure it out.**

**Me: I was playing Find It.**

**Danny: You are so strange.**

**Me: and yet.**

**Danny: you are still here.**

**Me: that wasn't what I was hoping for.**

**Danny: i know thats why I said it.**

**Me: Hey I got this chapter up pretty quick**

**Danny: See she does get things up faster when people review mainly because it makes her all happy and then she wants to get it done faster**

**Me: YES!XD**

**Danny: she also forgot about her homework this weekend.**

**Me: YES!XD...wait...NO!DX**

**Danny: see, she is insane...XD**

**Me: Okay, I did a quick edit of this and I'm not entirely sure if I missed anything or not...any problems go ahead and tell me so I can either fix them or explain them. There is something in here that shouldn't make sense and if it does then I may have confused myself.**

**Danny: Which is most likely.**

**Me: I'm going to eat Mexican tonight!XD**

**Danny: I think she might have...where did she go? She disappeared again**

**...**

**...**

**...help me find her. Now I'm worried. She never dies this kin****d of vanishing.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Lesson 3: The Past of Phantom

Lessons of Phantom

Lesson 3: The Past of Phantom

"Where are you taking me?" Maddie yelled at the ghost guard. He zapped her. "What does Vlad want?" He zapped her again. She stayed quiet and just followed. It wasn't worth being zapped and learning nothing. She looked up and seen her daughter and husband chained together following a ghost that looked similar to the one she was following. She tried to smile, but knew that as long as this mess kept going, they were going to be tortured. All she wanted was her son to come home, and they all go back to their normal life. She would prefer chasing her son and not knowing about him to what was happening now.

"Good, you're all together," Vlad said walking into the room smirking. Jazz glared at him while Maddie and Jack didn't know what to do. They knew who he was and what he did, but they didn't know why and they didn't know what to do.

"Where is my son?" Maddie yelled not being able to be kept in the dark any longer. "What have you done to him?"

"My dear Maddie," Vlad cooed walking up to her and putting his arms around her shoulders. "I honestly have no idea; he took off before I could get him." Maddie glared at him not believing a single word that left his mouth.

"I don't believe you, you tortured him!" she yelled trying to hit him. The ghost guard grabbed her hand and bent it backwards and pinned her to the ground.

"Now, Maddie," Vlad cooed again. "I may have, only to show him that he can't beat me no matter what. After all, he still needs to learn to respect his betters." Maddie growled at him as he motioned for the guard to go. "Now, we have a plane to get to. I may have a lead on where Young Daniel may have ran off to."

Jack watched as Maddie was taken by Vlad to the plane's front cabin while him and Jazz were put into the loading bay where there was a limo and some suitcases.

"How long have you known about Danny?" he asked looking at his daughter who was in the cage beside him. She looked up with tears rolling down her face.

"Remember that psychologist that was at the school during spirit week?" Jazz asked wiping away some of her tears. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, Danny was depressed the majority of the week," Jack said smiling. "I was trying to figure out what was wrong, but kept getting distracted by my new invention." Jazz smiled.

"He was mad at me, but I found the real reason he had ran from me that day in the mall. He was trying to ditch me so he could fight a ghost," Jazz said with pride. "I followed him into an alley where I seen him transform. It was so weird to see your brother change into something you thought never existed. From then on I decided to secretly help him to prevent you from ever finding out about him."

"Then when did he find out that you knew?" Jack asked looking at his daughter as her face turned dark.

"That fight should only be answered by him," she said looking into her father's eyes. "I needed to warn him about something and that's how he found out I knew."

"How did you warn him then?" Jack asked curiously. Jazz smiled.

"Well, he was ten years into the future and the Boomerang works, so I threw into the Ghost Zone after telling it to find Danny," she said smiling. Jack looked at her surprised.

"He was in the future?" he asked looking down at his hands that were covered in ectoplasm and blood. Some of it his and little of it Phantom's, his son's.

"Like I said, it's something he should tell. It's not my place to talk," Jazz said looking down. "I'm not even sure of the entire story myself." Jack nodded and kept staring at his hands.

"Oh," Jack said looking back up at her. "You guys know I love you right?" Jazz looked at him confused.

"Of course we do," Jazz said smiling. "Why would you think any different?" Jack looked back down.

"I'm guessing that he was scared to tell us," Jack said with a few tears running down his face.

"That was a big reason, and then it turned too dangerous once Vlad became Mayor," Jazz said angrily. "He threatened Danny, and then Danny didn't want you to get hurt because you knew."

"Danny tried to protect us when he shouldn't have to. That's mine and your mother's job to protect you kids," Jack said looking into Jazz's eyes again. She smiled.

"I believe he was obsessed with keeping people safe," Jazz said laughing a little. Jack smiled.

"We'll get out of here and we won't keep anymore secrets from each other," Jack said with determination. Jazz laughed again.

"Or he got it from you," she said smiling. Jack beamed.

"My boy is like me," he whispered smiling. "He's a good kid, and I hope I get to tell him that." Jazz smiled.

"I'm sure you will sooner or later. Plasmius can't keep us away from him forever," Jazz whispered reaching a hand out of her cage. Jack reached though his bars and held her hand smiling. "We'll get out of here, and we'll be back together again." Jack nodded.

"Yeah, we will," he said keeping hope up.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Maddie screamed as she watched her husband and daughter get locked into a cage.<p>

"Well, my dear, they need to stay there until I find Young Daniel," Masters said smiling in a very creepy way. "Then I will kill Jack and Jazz, and then you will become my wife and Daniel my son."

"Why would I want to be anywhere with you?" Maddie screamed trying to get away from the fruitloop.

"You will see that you chose wrong soon enough," Masters said chaining her to the seat across from him. Maddie pulled at the chains yelling curses and threats to him. He laughed and left for the cockpit.

"I will never be with you, you sick freak!" she yelled furiously. Vlad sighed and turned off the speakers so he didn't have to hear his love screaming threats to him.

"You will see soon enough that you were wrong," he sighed again helping the pilot start the plane to head to Miami where his company was in need of him being there. He really had no idea that it was a set up for him to bring everyone there.

* * *

><p>"Is Masters on his way?" Fiona asked as her and Michael walked into his loft.<p>

"According to Sam's friend, he is he will be landing tomorrow night," Michael said looking over at the sleeping, injured teen on the cot in the corner. After the fight, he couldn't stay conscious for very long. He could stay up long enough to eat and talk a little, but he was in pain when he was awake.

"Did you think he'll like Mexican?" Fiona asked looking at the teen who stirred a little showing he was ready to get up.

"I don't think he'll even know what's going on," Michael said putting down the food. "I'll wake him up."

"Okay, I'll get everything ready," Fiona said grabbing the food out of the bag and setting the counter up for them.

"Danny, lunch is here," Michael whispered approaching from his head. He learned his lesson to wake him from the side. He tended to jump up and strike out. "Wake up." Danny groaned slowly opening his eyes and not seeing anyone there started looking around.

"What?" he said as he became more aware, but then he felt the sudden pain in his side. "Ouch," he whispered holding his side.

"I have some pain killers," Michael said helping Danny up into sitting position. "I know you said that they were a bad idea, but I really don't like seeing you in this condition." Danny groaned.

"Trust me," Danny said grabbing the edge of the bed to avoid falling over. "They affect me weird, and it would do more harm than good. I had learned that the hard way." Michael sighed.

"I still don't like this," he said helping Danny to the table. "But I guess if you won't take them, we'll just give you the sleeping pill so you can at least go to sleep."

"Thanks," Danny said as he slowly sat on the bar stool. "What is there to eat?" Fiona smiled.

"We have burritos, tacos, and fajitas," Fiona said cheerfully. Michael shot her a confused look. Danny smiled.

"Okay," he croaked out trying not to fall over. Fiona hurried to his side and held him up. "Thanks."

"I guess we should have you sit on something with a back," Fiona said looking back at the duct taped chair. "Michael, pull that chair over here." Michael walked over and pulled it over so she could sit Danny in it.

"Thanks," Danny mumbled trying to push back the pain in his side. "That hurt."

"I bet," Michael said grabbing a box out off the counter. "Here you go, eat up so I can put you out." Danny smiled.

"Yeah, that's something I want to hear," Danny said laughing a little and then regretted right away. "Ow."

"Michael, quit making Danny laugh," Fiona said smiling. Danny smiled back.

"That's not really helping either," he said opening up the box of food and began eating. They smiled. After they finished eating, Michael handed Danny the sleeping pills.

"Take these," Michael said as Fiona got Danny something to drink. Danny took them and the glass of water and swallowed the pills. "Now let's get you back to the cot." Fiona got up and helped Michael get to the cot as Danny slowly starting losing consciousness.

"At least this is getting some weight on him," Fiona said motioning to Danny's hands that had started to fill out.

"He's not running around and going without food for a while, so hopefully in a couple days he'll be able to go ahead and help us finish this plan. With him out we are open to any attacks Masters might do," Michael said putting a light blanket over Danny.

"He should be here tomorrow night you say?" Fiona asked smiling evilly. Michael nodded. "Think we can delay him into going to another airfield just to mess him up?"

"That sounds great," Michael said. "Find Sam and he'll tell you where Masters' plane will be landing. Do whatever it takes to make his plane go somewhere other than where he plans on it. I'm sure he wants to be discrete about landing so let's force him to a commercial area." Fiona nodded and headed out. Michael turned back around and watched Danny slowly breathing in a forced sleeping spell. "Just get out of this, Danny. We're going to need your help on this."

* * *

><p>"I want my baby boy," Maddie cried after exhausting herself from screaming at Masters for taking her away from her son and revealing what a monster he was. She just wanted to go home and be with her son so she can tell him that everything is okay. She wanted to make sure that he was okay and that his wound was healed and that he is safe. She wanted to go home and tell her son that she loved him. She was never going to let him feel that he needed to be afraid of his family ever again. She wanted to hear his stories of his adventures as being the hero he was to her. She wanted to hold him after any fight he was in, and she wanted to bandage him from now on. She knew the hits he had taken as Phantom, and she was beyond proud of her boy.<p>

Her thoughts were interrupted by screaming from the cockpit. She looked up afraid and not knowing what was going on. She quickly looked around and found a bobby pin on the ground. She tried reaching for it and she was just short a couple inches. She looked around trying to think of what she could do to get it closer when she got an idea. She leaned against the chain and slid her foot to the side of the pin slowly using her foot to drag it closer to her. She grabbed it and hid it in the pocket of her jumpsuit waiting for them to land before making a run for it. She wanted to find Danny and then come back to rescue Jack and Jazz.

"Stupid airstrip," Vlad muttered walking into the cabin unlocking Maddie's chains. "Let's go, Jack and Jasmine will have to be staying here." Maddie looked at him confused as he buckled her in. "We'll be landing at the Miami Commercial airstrip."

"Why?" Maddie couldn't help but ask. This could work to her advantage if Vlad couldn't move her family without raising suspicion; she could get away and hopefully find Danny without Vlad being able to find her. She could get the media to trail him, and she would always know where he was.

"There was an explosion at the one we were going to land," Masters growled as they began their descent. "Now I have some problems before I can move on, but I still have a couple things I need to do before I can go back to searching for Daniel. So you will be coming for a ride because I don't trust you alone." Vlad got up and walked out. "Now come, I need you to get to the limo before the press finds me." Maddie quickly got up and followed him out to the limo that was waiting for them right outside the air craft.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he pushed into the vehicle.

"To my hotel after making a quick stop to my office," Vlad said chaining her back to the side seat of the vehicle. "Then we are going to spend a nice night together." Maddie growled while Masters just laughed.

* * *

><p>"Is he still out of it?" Sam asked walking in with dinner for them the night of Masters' arrival. Michael looked up from the flight plans that they had gotten for Masters' plane and had been studying for the past day. Danny had made a great recovery so far.<p>

"Yeah, Fe decided to give him some of the stronger stuff so he didn't randomly wake up again," Michael said getting up. "You wanna wake him up, and I go get my mom. She was at the airport looking for Masters." Sam nodded.

"I can do that," he said walking up like Michael had just a few hours before. "Danny, wake up." Danny rolled off the cot and groaned.

"Okay, seriously, that hurt," Danny said picking himself off the floor. Sam rushed to his side checking him to make sure that everything was okay.

"Sit down," Sam ordered helping Danny back up on the cot. He then started unwrapping the gauze that was tightly wrapped around him to keep his ribs stable. When he was finished, he was surprised to see the swelling was gone; there was only a light bruise there. "I guess you heal faster than normal people."

"Kinda have to in my line of work," Danny said smiling. "Of course being knocked out for a few days helped."

"I would say," Sam said as Danny got up and headed for the bar stool. "I guess you're not in as much pain as you were earlier then." Danny looked down.

"I'm guessing Masters is somewhere close to here," he said looking up at Sam who had a surprised look on his face.

"How did you know?" he asked walking around the counter to face Danny and getting out the chicken he had gotten for them.

"He had to of come in the past few hours, I only heal this fast if I sense a danger that will threaten my life," Danny said looking up. "My body tends to act that way when he's around."

"Yeah, we cornered him at a commercial airport which will handicap him for a while," he said smiling. Danny smiled too.

"Yeah, we need him handicapped," Danny said grabbing some chicken. "But now I'm a little hyper from sleeping all day."

"At least Michael's watching you now," Sam said smiling. "He can deal with you then."

"Nice," Danny said smiling up at him. Sam looked down at his phone as it rang.

"I should take this," he said walking out to the balcony. Danny watched as Sam turned back to him and smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>"Yeah Mikey," Sam said after answering his phone.<p>

"_Sam, Masters has his mom on the limo, Fe is trailing it right now."_

"So the kid's mom is here too?"

"_I believe so, and that would mean that the rest shouldn't be far. They might still be in the plane because of us trapping him into the cameras at the airport. He couldn't get them out without alerting someone of it."_

"How was he able to get the mom then?" Sam asked looking back at Danny quickly before looking back out to the ocean.

"_Fe has a plan to get her, and then maybe she can tell us something."_

"Want me to tell him?" Sam asked smiling at Danny who gave him a strange look of confusion.

"_No, I want to surprise him tomorrow morning. Can you watch him while I help Fe?"_ Sam sighed.

"I guess," he said. "See ya, Mikey."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Masters is entering the office building," Fiona said as Michael slide into the passenger seat of the stolen car she had taken to trail Masters from the airport.<p>

"Alright, is there anyone guarding the limo?" Michael asked as soon as the back door opened, and Maddie ran out heading away from them. "Follow her," Michael said getting out. Fiona quickly put the car in drive and took off after her.

* * *

><p>"I have to get out of here," Maddie said as soon as Masters left, she had taken out the pin and picked the lock. She quickly got out and started heading in one direction until a car pulled up next to her with a woman driving.<p>

"Get in," she said quickly. Maddie stopped and looked at her.

"Who are you?" she asked backing away.

"I know where your son is," she said. Maddie opened the door and got in while Fiona treated Maddie to the similar driving skills she showed when driving Danny at first. "My name is Fiona and we need your help."

"Where is Danny?" Maddie asked angrily and afraid that this was a trap set by Masters.

"He's safe," Fiona said turning around as a Charger quickly cut in front. "I need to know what Masters did to the rest of your family." Maddie looked at her confused.

"He had to leave them in the plane because of where we had to land," Maddie said as they turned again.

"That was us. Danny told us a couple things about him," Fiona said following the black Charger now. "But we need some info from you before we go and see Danny. We have to make sure Masters doesn't have anyone following you." Maddie nodded.

"When will I get to see him then?" she asked as they turned the opposite direction of her turn signal.

"Hopefully tomorrow morning," Fiona said. "We need to ditch this car and wipe it down."

"Why?" Maddie asked letting go of the handle. Fiona smiled.

"Needed a stolen car in order to avoid Masters from thinking it was media or police following him. He wouldn't think that someone would follow him in something stolen." Maddie nodded again taking the wipe Fiona had given her and started wiping down everything she had touched.

"That makes some sense," she said quietly. She looked out the window as they stopped.

"I need you to go with Michael in the black Charger," Fiona said smiling. "He'll take you somewhere safe where you can get cleaned up and then in the morning he'll take you to Danny."

"Okay," Maddie said getting out very shakingly. She walked over and opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Fenton," Michael said smiling. "How are you?" She glared at him.

"I was ripped from my family while one is missing, and the rest is being held against their will. How do you think I'm doing?" she snapped. She was tried and worried and had no idea what she was doing trusting these people. It may have been the hope to see her baby again, but she wasn't entirely sure.

"You have the same way of trusting people you don't know like Danny does," Michael said smiling and pulling a hotel parking lot.

"When can I see him?" she asked again looking at Michael. "How did I know you aren't just playing with me?"

"I'm hoping I can get you there tomorrow morning. It's late, and I'm sure you're tired," Michael said getting out and leading her to a hotel room. "It's been paid for since we found where you were. We couldn't find the other two which is what I need to know from you. Danny is safe and sound back at my loft."

"My family is trapped in Master's plane. Its label as Dalv," Maddie said as a few tears streamed down her face. "Can I at least talk to Danny?" Michael looked up.

"I was saving you for a surprise for him for saving my mom," he said smiling. "He told us a little of what happened. I know you know about him." Maddie stopped. That was all the conformation she needed to know that they were telling the truth. She looked up at him and smiled small.

"Tomorrow morning then?" she asked. Michael nodded.

"Get a shower and get dressed in something that will blend you into the environment. I don't want Masters finding you. By now he might know you are gone," Michael said closing the curtains to the windows. "I need you to change something that will throw him off. And then get some sleep."

"Can I get a wig?" she asked looking at him. He smiled.

"I'll have one tomorrow. It'll be black, Fe used it on one of our little operations," Michael said. "Now keep these closed, and don't let anyone in." Maddie nodded and Michael left.

"Danny, please be okay when I get there," she whispered taking out the picture of him and his friends hanging out at the Nasty Burger. They were so carefree in it, but Maddie knew that there was something bothering Danny when the picture was taken. Masters had been spying on him, and Danny had the feeling of being constantly watched. "I wish I would have listened to you."

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Sam asked laughing at the story Danny had just told. "He used the Lunchbox of Death?"<p>

"I know," Danny said laughing. "I just gave up trying to fight him. I couldn't stop laughing, and it got him away faster. Unfortunately that came back and bit me in the butt when he showed up with Pandora's Box."

"I've heard rumors about that box," Sam said thinking. "Are they true?"

"I was fighting everything I could in the box, but I had to go into the Ghost Zone and find Pandora myself. She was mad at him for stealing her box," Danny said smiling. "He backed off a little after that by not being as annoying."

"I was reading an article in a paper," Sam began figuring that they weren't going to get any sleep anytime soon.

"Whatever it said is most likely a lie," Danny said taking a drink of apple juice Sam had gotten. Sam was afraid to give the young hybrid caffeine.

"It said that you had been stealing from banks and jewelry stores," he said narrowing his eyes a little. "It was when you first starting showing up. They had pictures." Danny looked down.

"There was a circus in town. The ringmaster had this staff with a crystal ball," Danny said looking up at Sam. "I don't remember much of it, but he was able to control me. I wasn't able to do anything about it. If it wasn't for my friends, I would have stayed under his control."

"That has to suck," Sam said taking a drink from his beer. "I'm guessing the article about you taking the mayor hostage was a trick as well?"

"Yeah, a ghost had overshadowed him and was trying to make my life a prison," Danny said starting to play with toothpicks Sam had gotten out when Danny said he had ice powers. He had been freezing them and then standing them up on end and then sticking them to the ceiling.

"Why?" Sam asked taking one of the frozen picks and throwing it in the air for Danny to freeze to the ceiling. "Also, will those melt by morning?"

"Yes, they will," Danny said smiling. "And I had gotten into trouble in the Ghost Zone and he is a warden of the Ghost Zone prison. He thought that's where I needed to be."

"Ah, police that take things too far," Sam said watching Danny throw three more picks up to the ceiling.

"He makes up rules so everyone has to be put in there. I think I got him to put the rule about saying 'please' in his book," Danny said looking back at Sam. "Trust me; he doesn't follow his own rules."

"Alright, what about the hardest ghost you have ever fought?" Sam asked as a dark look come across Danny's face.

"I would rather not talk about it," he said hugging himself. "The ghost technically doesn't exist anymore, and I only want to remember my lesson from it, nothing else."

"I'll respect that," Sam said patting Danny's back. "How about…the second most strongest?" Danny smiled.

"That would be Plasmius," Danny said smiling. "He is the hardest, yet sometimes the easiest because he keeps getting more predictable. If only I was able to figure out his plan before all this happened."

"It's not your fault. You're just a teen that has been living a secret life of saving people," Sam said smiling. "So get that thought out of your head or I'll be drugging you into a deep sleep again." Danny smiled.

"Okay, I got one for you," Danny said smiling. "I have a clone." Sam looked at him and smiled.

"Alright, let's hear it," Sam said sitting down as Danny told the tale of Dani.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: I still can't find Dizzy...she disappeared on me. She doesn't own Danny Phantom or Burn Notice. Also was this chapter good?<strong>

**Me: I wasn't sure where half this stuff came from...it just appeared!**

**Danny: What the...where have you...where did you go?**

**...**

**...**

**Can someone help me find her? I think she is getting lost**

**Me: I'm sick leave me alone!**

**Danny: Why didn't you tell me that?**

**...**

**...**

**Dizzly?**

**Great she vanished again...review to help find her. And vote, that might help as well...**


	5. Lesson 4: Finding Closure

Lessons of Phantom

Lesson 4: Finding Closure

* * *

><p>Client<p>

Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom

* * *

><p>"Sam?" Michael asked walking into the loft with Maddie following.<p>

"Is Danny here?" she asked looking around and spotting a small body lying on a cot at the far side of the area. Michael nodded.

"Yes, he should be on the cot, I have to find Sam," Michael said walking up the stairway to where Sam was sleeping. Maddie slowly walked over and brushed some hair out of the teen's face, while streaks of tears ran down hers.

"Danny," she whispered sitting next to him and rubbing his cheek. He groaned and rolled over facing her. He slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, Sweetie."

"Mom?" Danny asked shooting up and hugging her. "I missed you." She hugged him back as tight as she could.

"I missed you too," she whispered rubbing his back. "I'm so proud of you."

"Where is everyone else?" he asked looking up at her with a smile on his face. Maddie looked down.

"Vlad still has them. I couldn't do anything. I was hoping to find you, and then we could go and get them back," she said putting her hand on his cheek. "But Michael says he has a plan to get them. He says it'll be easier than if we just tried. He has a plan."

"Yeah, he's good," Danny said putting his hand on top of hers. She looked down at the scar that ran between his fingers and remember his screams all the sudden from the memory about how he had gotten it. She started crying and just held on to Danny tightly. "Mom, are you okay?"

"I love you so much," she whispered in between her tears. "I never want to hear those screams again." Danny flinched.

"I'm okay now," Danny said letting her hold his scarred hand. "It's healed now." Maddie traced the length of the scar.

"How did you get away?" she asked looking up into his eyes. "I need to know what happened."

"I'm not sure actually," Danny said sadly smiling up at her. "I remember you guys being trapped, and Vlad had me by my arm, and I couldn't get away, then there was pain, and then nothing. When I woke up I was in my bedroom with my arm bandaged."

"You have no idea what happened after you blacked out," Maddie said hugging him again. "I missed you so much and I understand why you never told us." Danny smiled.

"Yeah, I have no idea what happened, but I knew Vlad had taken you. And then I thought it was dangerous for you to know when Plasmius was out for me and then I was scared of your reactions," Danny said. "But there was a time when the world knew who I was, and I knew you guys wouldn't care if I was Phantom. I was then afraid that Vlad would use that to his advantage."

"That's okay, we know now and we are going to take Vlad down," Maddie said running her fingers though Danny's hair. "I'm glad you are okay."

"I'm glad you guys are okay too," Danny said wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her closer. "I hated not knowing if you guys were alive or not." Maddie smiled.

"At least I know you are safe. It wasn't easy for me either," she said smiling at him. "I was so worried that you were dead, and that Vlad had something to do with it."

* * *

><p>"At least we got them together," Sam said smiling at Maddie as she walked up to her son. Michael smiled at them as well.<p>

"Now we need a plan to get into the airport," Michael said looking at the computer Sam had open. "These are the cameras, right?"

"Yeah, there are few blind spots, and we will need everyone to get there," Michael said. "My mom will get to media to go after Masters so we can keep tabs on where he is."

"Fe can get anyone to do anything," Sam said. "Danny and his mom can go with you to get them out."

"I usually don't want the clients coming and helping with missions, but they are good enough to push though their emotions, and with what Danny does for fun, this should be cake," Michael said drawing a quick sketch of the layout of the warehouse building from the printout.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as Michael held it up. He smiled.

"They needed something to study so that way if we have to spread out, we can meet somewhere," Michael said labeling all the buildings. "We can then use that to set up our plan. Masters' plane is in hanger nine. It's farther away, most likely because he doesn't want people looking in it."

"We might be on the clock too," Sam said looking at Michael as a problem rose. "What about food and water for them. What if they only have very little?"

"We should get a plan together for tomorrow then," Michael said getting out his phone. "My mom will call a news reporter tomorrow morning so they have enough time to find him, and then we will be able to get in. I may have to call in a couple favors."

"Well, Danny can go though things, so getting in shouldn't be too big a problem," Sam said. "Bet you forgot about that."

"That could be extremely helpful. And since his parents know, he won't have to hide from them," Michael said looking down at where Danny had his arms wrapped his mother's neck with a few tears going down his face. "They haven't been able to see each other for a little over a month. I think they deserve some time alone while we plan."

"I agree," Sam said walking out the door.

"Danny," Michael said walking up to them. Danny looked up and smiled at him. "I'm going to the cantina, here's a phone for you to call if anything should happen. Just stay here for a little bit, and we'll be back later with some food and a plan to get the rest of your family."

"Thanks, Michael," Danny said as Maddie held tightly to his hand. "For everything."

"You saved my mom, so I returned the favor," Michael said grabbing some papers from the counter. "There is also yogurt in the fridge if you get hungry before I get back. Maddie, make sure he eats at least one, he is still on a diet."

"Why?" Maddie asked looking at Danny after Michael left.

"I was in really bad shape when I got here," Danny said rubbing his side. "I was underweight and they have been helping me. After a fight with a ghost at…Michael's mom, whose name is Maddie," Danny said grinning. Maddie laughed at her son's smile, glad that he still could after everything. "I was out for a couple days not being able to do anything. I had a few broken ribs and was in a lot of pain."

"You poor thing," Maddie said wrapping her arms around his body and pulling him closer to her side.

"I'm fine," Danny whispered trying to breath. "I won't be if I can't breathe though."

"Sorry, honey," Maddie said running her finger though his hair again. "I'm just worried about you."

"I know," Danny said smiling at her. "But they had me out most of the time since I can't take pain medicine without freaking out over it, and I learned that the hard way." Danny smiled. "Tucker had to suck me in the thermos to keep me from leaving my room."

"The thermos works?" Maddie asked looking at Danny.

"Yes, a lot of your inventions work, they just work on me," Danny said getting the thermos out for her. "I had to make sure some of the ones that can track me weren't able to be found by Vlad when I left. No one should be able to find them. Not even Sam and Tucker."

"Why did you tell them and not us?" Maddie asked holding Danny's scarred hand and gently tracing the scar.

"They were there when the portal blew up," Danny said wincing at the memory a little. "They were there when it happened. Jazz spied on me when she found out. I never really told anyone."

"People just found out by accident or because someone made you," Maddie said looking into Danny's blue eyes. "You had no real choice in any of this."

"I had the choice to be a hero," Danny said smiling. "It's the best decision I have ever made. I wouldn't change it for the world." Maddie smiled at her son.

"You are such a good kid," Maddie whispered holding both his hands. "You're a good person, and everyone should be lucky to know you." Danny smiled shyly. Maddie smiled and touched his nose.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Michael, what is it that you wanted?" Fiona asked as she sat down.<p>

"You're late," Michael said annoyed. "We were sitting here for an hour trying to think of a plan to get Danny's parents back.

"Well, I'll have you know, I flirted with the guy Masters used to create his itinerary. He is now going to be going to random places where the press can easily find him," Fiona said grinning evilly. Michael and Sam looked up at her.

"You're insane, Fe. But that is the greatest thing I have ever heard," Sam said taking a drink of his mojito. Michael nodded smiling.

"That helps our plan to get the rest of Danny's family back," Michael said smiling. "I want a way to get to Masters though, anything that he may need."

"I can't think of anything," Sam said turning to Fe. "You know anything?"

"No, this guy has everything," she said annoyed. "We have no real way in without risking Danny and Maddie."

"How good is his security system at Dalv?" Michael asked looking up at Sam who looked down at the building plans.

"Top of the line," he said sighing. "He has everything locked down tight. Even from ghosts apparently."

"That just ruins everything now doesn't it," Fiona said with her thick Irish accent coming out. Michael smiled.

"That's never stopped us before, but what if we don't use a direct approach," he said as a sly smile came across his face. "He has all this security, let's make him use it."

"You mean?" Sam started as Michael nodded.

"We're going straight for him."

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm okay," Danny said for the hundredth time as he was telling her some stories. "That happened like a year ago." She looked down.<p>

"I'm just worried about you. I know some of the things you have been though as Phantom," she said reaching out to brush some hair out of his face. "You need a trim."

"Mom," Danny said smiling at her. "It's fine."

"It's gotten longer," she said. "It could get in your way when aiming and something could happen."

"Yes, but Vlad doesn't know it grew, or that I changed a little. I practiced with my powers and have a better grasp of them," he said proudly. "I learned a few new powers that I can expand on."

"What about a list of your powers?" Maddie asked excited. Danny smiled.

"I would, but Vlad might have trackers about looking for you, and I don't want him to find us by me showing you them," he said looking into her eyes. "And some of them are hard to describe."

"Alright, can you explain why Vlad was nice enough to bring you home after you defeated the Ghost King," Maddie asked wanting an explanation for that one. Danny had already told her everything about when he was accused of stealing and kidnapping.

"He was using me to clean up his messes," Danny said as his eyes turned green. Maddie jumped a little at the hostility Danny was showing. "He released the king trying to get to the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. He wanted to use them to take over the world. Unfortunately, he ended up letting Pariah Dark go, and he didn't know how to beat him."

"So he left you to clean up the mess," Maddie said angrily.

"I had enough to deal with after Valerie the Ghost Slayer came around and was after my head," Danny said. "I was stressed out, and that wasn't helping. Dash was being Dash, and I had been using my powers to give him a little taste of his own medicine. I was feeling confidant." Maddie gave him a disapproving frown. "I just wanted a couple days of not having to worry about anything. Then I had to save Amity from the Ghost King and ended up telling Valerie's dad about her secret job and took the suit."

"You should have had permission," Maddie said. Danny looked at her.

"Would you have said yes to the ghost who was able to get by the Ghost Shield?" Danny asked looking up at his mom.

"No," she sighed. "I guess not."

"After the suit drained me, Vlad got me out," Danny said as his eyes lit up again in anger. "He almost got me killed because he can't think ahead to the end. He may think ahead, but he never looks at all the possible outcome."

"That's how you keep getting him," Maddie said smiling. Danny smiled.

"I think of an outcome without planning how to get there, but I won't give up until I get there," Danny said. "I think that's what makes it different."

"Vlad may think of the outcome, but not the other possibilities that may come from his planning," Maddie said rubbing Danny's back.

"Yeah," Danny mumbled. "After everything that happened, I apologized to Dash for my pranks and got sent up a flag pole." Maddie looked at her son, surprise on her face about that. Danny smiled.

"I felt bad," he said. "Phantom can cause me great pain if I feel guilty. My emotions are strong, and I can use them to my advantage, and they can also become my greatest disadvantage."

"Ghosts aren't supposed to have emotions," Maddie said looking at her son. Danny smiled.

"They do, they just don't show it. I don't know any ghost that would kill a human," he said honestly. "I honestly can only think of Pariah Dark when I think of a ghost that…never mind there is another, but he technically doesn't exist." Danny grew quiet and looked away. Maddie frowned at the door Danny had just closed in his mind.

"Danny, who is this ghost? What won't you talk about him?" she asked bringing her hand up to his face and making him look at her. "Who is it?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," he said quietly. "But my point is that most ghosts just don't care. They want to be left alone and live normal lives. You're right when you say ghosts are the opposite of this world. This world is busy and everywhere all at once. The Ghost Zone is calm and collected. There are a couple places where it's a little insane, just like this world has its calm places, but there are only a few. The worlds balance each other."

"Instead of thinking that ghosts were evil, they were really the better ones?" Maddie asked a little afraid of the answer of humans being the bad guys.

"No, ghosts aren't blood thirsty creatures, sure there are a few bad ones, but they either are doing their job or just are that way. There a few bad people and a few good people. The ghosts are just like that, there can be bad and there can be good," Danny said smiling. "Hitler was a bad guy correct?" Maddie nodded. "That doesn't mean every human is like him."

"I guess we should have taken that into consideration," Maddie said as a few tears streamed down her face. Danny smiled.

"You know now, and you can learn so much more about ghosts," he said smiling. "You'll be amazed at the things to be discovered now that you are willing to work with them instead of against. Who's to say that you can't use ectoplasm for other research too? I have a friend that was researching the properties of ectoplasm to see what would happen if it was used to treat cancer. She's also a ghost."

"Is she a scientist?" Maddie asked at her curiosity peaked. Danny smiled.

"She's smart and will go on and on, similar to Dad during his rants. She will talk your head off. You might understand what she is saying, but I always get lost because she speaks too fast," Danny said smiling. "She is really good at her job though. I think you and Dad would get along with her great."

"That sounds amazing, Danny," Maddie said so proud of her son. "I can't wait until we are able to go home. I would love to hear more stories, but I think your father would want to hear them as well."

"I think he would like them," Danny said smiling. "I can wait. But we need a plan to get them back. Michael might have plan, but I don't know."

"He said he might be back late," Maddie said looking out the window. "We could play a game."

"What kind of game?" Danny asked Maddie looked around. She shrugged.

"Help me find a deck of cards," she said and Danny got up and started looking around with her.

* * *

><p>"Mikey, what are we doing?" Sam asked as he was tailing Vlad's limo.<p>

"I want to know what this guy does during the day here," Michael said watching him exited the vehicle. He was upset…beyond angry.

* * *

><p>Vladimir Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius AKA Fruitloop<p>

* * *

><p>"So he's mad because Maddie escaped," Sam said as Vlad shut the door loudly.<p>

"Most likely, he doesn't have access to his plane anymore without the press following him, and he can't really talk to his ghost allies for the same reason," Michael said as a plan came to mind. "I wonder if I could go in and be his relay for the ghosts."

"I wouldn't risk it Mikey," Sam said taking out some chips. "He's not like all the other people we work against. He's a ghost too, and I wouldn't risk our rescue mission for his family."

"Yeah, we can get them out, then we need to get him to back off Danny," Michael explained as Vlad looked annoyed and reentered his limo to get away from the press. "Yeah, Danny doesn't like to confront him either, and then again he has been going after him longer than what we have known."

"We should head back then," Sam said starting his vehicle and leaving the scene. "They are most likely hungry, and we still need to get them something to eat. I'm sure they would like a rundown of our plan."

"Yeah, let's go then," Michael said as he got out a few papers and started going though them. "We need a couple backup areas."

"Fe can cover a lot of ground," Sam said smiling.

"I don't want to blow up anything of we don't have to. I would rather not draw attention to ourselves," Michael said trying to think of anything Masters may have waiting for them other than the regular security system of the airstrip.

"Danny can tell if a ghost is nearby, and we can adjust accordingly," Sam said as he pulled up to Michael's Charger. "I have a date, so I'll meet you at the airstrip, Mikey."

"Yeah, see ya, Sam," Michael said getting into his Charger thinking about the two people he decided to help. He enjoyed being around Danny, the kid was like a peacekeeper and for some reason, he made everything feel safe.

* * *

><p>"Does he not believe in cards?" Danny asked as he was leaning against the wall upside down trying to think of something to occupy their time until Michael got back.<p>

"Don't stay like that for too long, Deary. You might make your head explode," Maddie said smiling at Danny's slightly red face.

"I have actually slept like this once," Danny said as he front flipped and land sitting on the floor in front of his mom who laughed.

"What were you doing sleeping like that?" she asked as Danny gave her a goofy grin.

"Trying to see what would happen, my powers kept me from completely falling over during the night, but my head felt weird for the next couple of days," Danny said still grinning ear to ear. Maddie couldn't help but laugh. Soon Danny joined in, and they laughed for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, Danny stiffened and looked at the door with alertness in his eyes that you couldn't tell he was just laughing a few seconds ago. Maddie was startled by the change and then turned to look at the door. They waited until a man with black and slightly looked like Michael hair walked in.

"Who's there?" he asked looking around and spotting Maddie and Danny. Danny glared at him.

"Who are you?" he asked looking the man up and down. The man just looked him up and down.

"I'm Nate Weston, Michael's brother. What are you his new clients or something?" Nate asked entering the loft. Danny just stood in front of his mother protectively which Maddie worried about. It should have been the other way around.

"Clients?" Danny said confused looking at the man and not letting his guard down. Nate backed away from him a little seeing the hostile stance he had taken.

"Michael helps out people, I was just thinking that maybe that's who you are," Nate said walking around them to the kitchen area. Maddie sighed and put her hand on Danny. Danny still didn't move and only seemed to go further into protective mode.

"Danny, it's okay. Calm down," Maddie said taking his hand into hers. "No one is going to hurt us or you. Michael wouldn't let that happen either." Danny slowly relaxed, but he kept his eyes on Nate the entire time.

"What are you doing here then?" Danny asked not trying to keep his hostility hidden in his voice. Nate flinched.

"Came to ask Michael something," he answered watching the teen. "I won't hurt you guys. I don't know what happened, but you don't have to chew me out about it." Danny stopped and tensed again. Maddie was afraid he was going to attack until the door opened, and Michael entered looking at the people in the loft. Danny was protectively in front of his mom while Nate looked like he was about to run from the teen.

"Are you guys okay?" Michael asked looking at Danny as he started to relax. Nate looked at his brother.

"You have another job?" Nate asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know you were coming here," Michael said putting the bags he was carrying on the table. Danny never move,d and Maddie was a little afraid to move. She didn't want to Danny to attack Nate, and she really didn't want to explain why her son was very protective.

"Oh well, Mom wanted us to help her in the garage," Nate said looking back at Danny who tensed again. "What's up with the kid? He doesn't seem to like me very much."

"He's a good judge of character," Michael said looking at Danny who still wouldn't take his eyes off of Nate. "He also doesn't trust people very easily."

"Okay, well I should go then so you can get to work," Nate said slipping past Michael and heading out. Danny looked at Michael as soon as the door was shut.

"Danny, you may need to relax a bit if we want this to work," Michael said watching the tense teen. Danny sighed.

"Sorry," he whispered and Maddie hugged him.

"It's okay, Sweetie," Maddie whispered into his ear. "We'll work on getting you to trust again when we get everyone together." Michael smiled.

"That might take some time," Michael said walking around his counter as they came up and sat on the bar stools. Danny picked up one of the boxes of food and began eating while everyone just watched him. He immediately stopped.

"What happened now?" Danny asked feeling strange. Michael smiled and Maddie just brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"Nothing, I'm just glad that you are okay," Maddie said picking his hand up and then grabbing her own food putting it down in front of her, never letting go of Danny. Danny smiled and began eating again. Michael grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and they ate a small dinner.

* * *

><p>"How can you have lost her?" an evil voice yelled down the hallways of the large hotel room. The driver of the limo had left hiding from his angry boss. "She is just a human. There is no way she could have gotten away that easily!" The ghost hid in a hole and when he looked up, he seen angry eyes staring back at him. All that was left was a whimper or pain and a scream until everything grew quiet.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: She's still missing. I'm not sure where she keeps disappearing to. She might be sad.<strong>

**Me: I'm back, sorry. I wasn't feeling good then I had homework out the yinyang.**

**Danny:Seriously and you never asked for my help.**

**Me: I'd like to see you pass my test with not studying and passing.**

**Danny: I don't pass tests, I have a side job that takes my time up.**

**Me: I know. I don't own Danny Phantom or Burn Notice.**

**Danny: You're insane.**

**Me: Thank you**

**Danny: Please review and sorry for the delay, lots of insane things have happened.**

**Me: Good example, people asked for a sequel to Dancing Lights...yeah, its getting there...XD**


	6. Lesson 5: The Rescue

**Warning:….lots of crying for some odd reason…please continue….**

Lessons of Phantom

Lesson 5: The Rescue

"So we ready?" Danny asked with a smile. He was so excited to be able to finally rescue his family from Masters. He missed them so much, and he wanted them back.

"I believe so. Fe and Sam will meet us there," Michael said as they got in the Charger. Danny in the back, Maddie in the passenger seat and Michael driving, they were heading to the back gate of the airport where Fiona would already have opened and ready to let them in when they get there. "Remember, we are to stay together unless something happens and we go and meet at Hanger Twelve."

"Alright," Danny said smiling and leaning forward between the two adults. "I'm ready for anything." Michael and Maddie smiled.

"Good," Maddie whispered looking at her son who was staring out the windshield. He was smiling lightly and she was so happy to see him smile again. She brushed some of his hair behind his ear. He looked at her. "We need you."

"I know," Danny said half hugging her to the best of his ability from the back seat.

"Danny, sit back," Michael said looking in the mirror at the teen. Danny nodded and sat back while Michael sped up and watching the white Expedition following them. "We're being tailed."

"What?" Danny said looking back at the Ford. "Who are they?"

"I'm not sure, but I really hope they are following me and not you guys," Michael said then thought for a bit. "They are following me; I'm going to kill Nate."

"What are you talking about?" Maddie asked looking at Michael who was trying to get rid of the tail.

"Every time Nate comes to town, he gets me into some kind of trouble," Michael said turning sharply and leaving the highway like road. No one was out since they were at home already or work, and the road was clear of any tourists. "Or he's in trouble and drags me for the ride. When he showed up at my house, he must have had someone following."

"Can you lose them?" Danny asked watching as they kept up, no longer worrying about whether or not Michael knew about them.

"Maybe, I'm not sure," Michael said speeding up as fast as the Charger could go. Danny had an idea.

"Get out of sight and I'll make the car invisible," Danny said grabbing the seat and concentrating on the energy in and around the car, preparing to change and control the energy.

"Alright, next turn it'll give you about four seconds to do your thing," Michael said as the Charger jerked forward slightly. Danny nodded and held on the energies trying to keep them from being seen. "Ready, here we go." Danny turned the Charger invisible and the people tailing stopped short looking around for the speeding away vehicle.

"This feels weird," Maddie said looking at where her son's outline could be seen. His eyes were closed as he worked to keep control of the energies surrounding the car keeping it invisible.

"Tell me when I can let this go," Danny mumbled out trying not to lose the cover. Michael growled as he turned the car back towards the airstrip once more.

"Danny, how long can you hold it?" Michael asked switching gears and making the car jump forward. Danny growled.

"Not long," Danny gritted out trying to avoid losing the control of energies. "I don't want people seeing a car appearing out of nowhere."

"Danny, here soon," Michael said turning the cart back around and passing the tailing car. "I had to turn around; there was a dead end up ahead."

"We could have gone though the wall," Danny said as the cover flickered. Maddie gasped as the cold was taken and then covered them again.

"What happened?" Maddie asked looking back at Danny who looked like he was in pain.

"Sorry, kinda lost it," Danny said adding more energy and spending it. "I have to do something here."

"Danny, next turn you can let it go," Michael said pushing his car faster. "Here now." Danny let the car become visible and everything was back to normal. Maddie looked back at Danny as he lay across the seat.

"Ow," he groaned opening his eyes to look straight into his mom's.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Maddie asked reaching back to touch his face. Danny groaned again and sat up slowly.

"Yeah, just I'm still really wore out," Danny said holding her hand. "I'll be okay though. I can feel my energy coming back." Maddie smiled.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Fe said angrily. "They were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago."<p>

"Fe, they'll be fine," Sam said getting out a pair of binoculars. "Call him if you are so worried." Fe growled and Sam backed off.

"Look, is that them?" Fe asked as she pointed to the black car that appeared out of nowhere. Sam looked over.

"They may have been here the entire time," Sam said looking at Fe. "Danny can make things go invisible." Fe growled again.

"I know that," she said and walked away to go and distract the security team guarding the warehouses six though nine and take down the cameras for fifteen and sixteen.

"Well, why were you freaking?" Sam grumbled and he watched Michael pull out of his sight and hidden in the shadows.

* * *

><p>"So, Vlad's plane is in hanger nine?" Danny asked looking at the small map. Michael nodded while Maddie looked at the ways to get in.<p>

"What about the back? Normally, when Jack and I go to hunt ghosts, that's what we would do," Maddie said looking at Michael while Danny glared at her.

"I've been the one being hunted, Mom, you and Dad are not that hard to figure out," Danny deadpanned with a small smile trying to break though. Maddie wacked the back of his head playfully.

"Well, we will be exiting though the back, but we are entering though the side," Michael pointed to an area where there were no doors.

"How to you plan on getting…?" Maddie began and then looked at Danny who was laughing. "Nevermind, I know now."

"Yeah, it seems much easier than going through a door," Michael said smiling. "Danny, can you sense ghost weapons?"

"To a degree, I can sense a shield and if the gun is powerful enough, I can tell," Danny said looking at his mom. "That's why sometimes I wouldn't even go into the kitchen."

"Explains a lot," Maddie said putting her arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer. "But I don't blame you. I would have avoided the kitchen too." Danny grinned.

"Alright, follow me," Michael said sliding across the wall with Danny and Maddie following. Maddie never let go of Danny's hand.

* * *

><p>"Hey, could you help me?" Fiona asked in her ditzy voice. The guard glared at her.<p>

"No, now leave," he said looking back down at the camera. Fe looked at him confused.

"But my car is…" she was cut off by him getting up and walking to her.

"I really don't care, not leave," he said grabbing her arm.

"Ah," she said looking around and smiling. "Let go of me." She turned around and kicked him in a very sensitive area. He went down, and she took out some cuffs from her purse.

"What," he groaned as she cuffed him to the railing of the stairs.

"Morning security will find you, don't worry," Fe said grinning and walking away. She looked at the screens and seen Michael, Danny, and Maddie pass by. He looked up and the camera shut down. Fe smiled at her work and fixed a loop.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Fe is in," Michael said motioning for Danny and Maddie to follow him around the corner. Danny stopped short looking at the building.<p>

"Something feels off," he whispered. "Keep going, but I can't go any farther." Danny quickly turned around and vanished. Maddie reached out only to find air.

"He's going to fix it, in other words, we have a backup plan," Michael said grabbing her hand and running to the back of the building. "Our escape route and entrance will be the same then." Maddie nodded following him into the door. She looked at the plane and the cages where her family was sitting there.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, do you think that Mom is okay?" Jazz asked looking at her father. Jack looked back at her.<p>

"Of course, she's a fighter, and she will never give up. That's why I love her so much," he said smiling at his daughter. "Just like your brother." Jazz smiled.

"How do we plan on getting out of here?" Jazz asked then suddenly looked around when the tempature dropped.

"Plasmius," Jack growled looking around. There was a small snicker and both stopped knowing who that was. "Danny?"

"I'm glad you guys are okay," Danny said appearing in front of them. "Michael, Mom, I know you're back there," he said turning around and watching them slowly come out.

"What happened?" Michael asked looking at Danny confused until he realized that Danny might have been there, but there was something off about him. "Maddie, do you have any ghost catching weapons?" he whispered as Danny walked to them.

"Yes, why?" she whispered back feeling like her son was in danger.

"Hand it here," Michael said holding out his hand. Maddie gave him the thermos and he turned it on Danny and sucked him in before Danny could fire the shot at them. "I have a feeling that Danny got caught in something. We have to get them out and go before someone realizes what just happened." Maddie nodded a little scared of what Michael was talking about. She remembered Danny telling her that he had been controlled before, and if that happened once, could it happen again?

"Is he going to okay?" Maddie asked as she picked the lock on Jack's cage. He was looking at Michael trying to figure out if he was trustworthy.

"I hope so," Michael said helping Jazz out. She was glaring at him. "His eyes were distant, which I think was him just in a trance. But I'm not sure; I have a friend that can help." Jack looked at Michael confused.

"Who are you?" he asked standing protectively in front of his wife. Maddie put a hand on his shoulder.

"This is Michael," she said going around him. "We'll explain everything later, once we are out of here."

"Let's go," Michael said leading everyone to the back door. It was locked down. "What? Crap."

"How are we getting out of here now?" Jack asked looking at Michael, mad that his family was in danger again. Michael smiled slightly.

"Follow me," Michael said running back to the front of the hanger where the plane was. There was two guards, until Michael took them out. "Fe took down all security for this hanger and the one we are meeting Sam at." Maddie nodded.

"Alright," she said leading them back to the front. "Then the closest area to sixteen is going left."

"Yes," Michael said strapping the thermos around his back to keep it in place. "Then there should be an open door and Sam will be there. He should have already taken care of the flight schedule and changed the date of Master's departure."

"Alright," Maddie said slipping out and they all ran to hanger sixteen.

* * *

><p>"Mikey," Sam yelled waving his hand to call over his friend and the people they just rescued. "Where's Danny?" Michael reached behind him and pulled out the thermos.<p>

"Something happened and he kinda turned on us. We have to find a way to break him out of whatever trance he is in," Michael said holding the thermos up. "He sensed something, and I think it got him into trouble." Maddie grabbed the thermos from him and looked at it sadly.

"How is it that he is constantly getting into trouble?" Maddie sighed as Jazz ran up and hugged her.

"I missed you, Mom," she said holding tighter. Maddie hugged her back as hard as she could.

"I missed you guys too," she said opening one arm for Jack to come and join their hug. He slowly walked and hugged them. Maddie frowned at the response. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I don't know," he whispered looking at the thermos. He remembered that right before they had left, he had created a device that can disrupt a ghost's mind and they will listen to the first person to speak. He still had some kinks to it. But that didn't mean it didn't work, however, it would work in their favor if it isn't fixed. "But I might know what is wrong with Danny, and if the device wasn't fixed, I might be able to reverse it."

"That's great, dear," Maddie said hugging him completely after letting go of Jazz. Jazz smiled at her parents, glad that they could get over anything. Jack sighed.

"But, if it was completely fixed, then I don't know what to do," Jack said looking into Maddie's eyes. "I won't have the command to get him back."

"We'll figure it out," Maddie said smiling at him. "We always do." Michael nodded and pointed over to a van that was waiting for them.

"We leave out the back gate and I'll pick up the Charger, Sam, take them to my mom's," Michael said grabbing a few things as Fe ran in the building. "That should be safe for them now." Sam nodded.

"Let's go," he said ushering the Fenton Family into the van. "I have some of your weapons that Danny had."

"We can make a restraint to keep him from getting away and then we will be able to help him," Maddie said holding on to her husband's and daughter's hands. "We'll get him back."

* * *

><p>"Alright, we're here," Sam said after a long quiet ride. No one wanted to speak and no one wanted to let go of each other. "The garage has everything you should need." Maddie smiled.<p>

"Thank you," she said getting out and holding the thermos with Danny inside. "Come on, Jack, we need to save Danny." He slowly got out and followed her to the garage where there were four boxes filled with ghost hunting equipment.

"He took most of this from the lab," Jack said a little anger at his son for not only lying to them, but putting everyone in danger. _Why couldn't he just tell us? It would have been safer, even if he was afraid, he should have told us._

"Honey," Maddie said putting a hand on his shoulder. "We have bigger problems right now. When we get our family back together and get home, then we can ground him." Jack smiled a little at his wife's tone. He loved her when she spoke to him, and he felt like being away from her hurt and broke him.

"Alright, let's save Danny-boy," he said adding his little nickname for Danny to show that he still cared. They set up a table that had four Specter Deflectors around it for wrist and leg restraints.

"Jack, is there anymore?" Maddie asked as she set up one for the middle to keep him from using his powers. They had changed the setting to keep him from getting shocked, but to also keep him from phasing though it.

"Last one, Honey," he said happily as he gave it to her. She switched the settings and connected it to the middle part of the table. She connected the table to the floor to prevent him from being able to lift up everything just in case.

"All right, I think it's ready," she said looking up at her husband. "Let's get him out of there." Jack nodded and grabbed the thermos and aimed it at the table. Maddie was ready to restrain his middle.

"We good?" Jack asked and Maddie nodded. Jack hit the button and Phantom came rolling out on the table. Maddie quickly pinned him down and strapped the middle band around him and then got his wrists restrained before he came out of the daze.

"What's going on?" he said panicking. He was looking around and seen his parents. Jack was trying to get his legs in the bottom restrains while Maddie finished locking the ones at the top.

"It's okay, Sweetie," she said putting a gentle hand on his face. She wasn't sure what happened. Danny was hostile the last time they seen him back at the hanger. Now he looked confused and scared.

"Why am I tied down?" he asked as he let his dad finished the bottom. He was scared, but he trusted them, and he was really starting to question that trust. Maddie sighed.

"You attacked us earlier. I don't know if you remember Michael sucking you in the thermos, but you weren't you," she said running her fingers though his hair. He looked thoughtful for a minute before remembering something.

"I was fighting some strange ghost," he said looking at her. "It was saying all these things, but all I can remember is what it looked like before it knocked me into the ground and I passed out. Or I think I did."

"Well, we are going to see," Maddie said smiling and hugging him as best as she could while he was tied down. "I don't want to put everyone else in danger if whatever happened should happen again. I know you might not feel comfortable, but I don't think I could suck you in the thermos myself. I could barely do this."

"It's okay," Danny said wanting to reach out to her. "I understand." Maddie smiled and kissed his head. He turned away. "Hey," he said playfully and grinning. Jack smiled, glad that it was still his son. Danny looked up at them and then what they used. He looked curious.

"How did you fix the Deflectors so they didn't shock the crap out of me?" Danny asked wanting them to think of something other than that their son was in trouble and a danger to anyone if he be let loose. Jack looked excited, but then looked down. Maddie sighed.

"Danny," she began but Danny cut her off.

"Guys, it's fine, I've done things I didn't want to do to save those I care about," he said smiling at them. "Trust me, I understand. I'm not mad." Maddie looked like she was about to cry and only noticed that he turned to Danny to see what he was doing. Jack wasn't listening to them he was only thinking about how this wasn't supposed to be like this. They should all be home safe and sound, not in hiding and having to tie Danny up to protect him and everyone else just in case that ghost had done something to him.

"What are you doing?" he yelled suddenly. Maddie jumped and looked at Jack in worry. "Why are you making my wife cry?" Danny looked taken back and tried to close himself off the best he could.

"Jack, I'm not crying because he did something," she yelled. "I'm crying because he's growing up." Jack stopped suddenly realizing that there was really nothing to be able to comfort her in that besides support. Danny looked down and adjusted himself from the position he had gotten into.

"I'm sorry," Jack said quietly and went to walk out feeling slightly ashamed. Danny looked at him.

"Dad, wait, don't go, please," he yelled back at him. Jack ignored him and walked out. Maddie watched as Danny started crying. "Daddy?" She felt her heart break at the broken voice her son had used.

"Danny, it's okay. He'll come back. Let him cool off," she whispered running her finger though his hair. "I'll talk to him, don't worry." Danny looked back at her with tears in his eyes. He closed and sighed trying to get overt the pain in his chest.

"Please don't leave me," he whispered. Maddie ran over his face with her fingers.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she whispered back leaning across him. "I will never you, Danny." He smiled and slowly fell asleep with her head lying on his chest. She sighed and loosened the restrains keeping him down. She silently walked to the door hoping to see if Jack or Jazz was coming to see him. She was hoping Jack was coming to say sorry again and help her figure out what was wrong with their son, but either was there. Michael was coming and he looked down and sad about something, and somehow, she felt that it was about Jack.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Fenton," he said handing her a note. It was from Jack.

_Dear Maddie,_

_I love you and Danny, but I feel like this is my fault. Me and Jazz will be hiding from Vlad. I'm leaving Danny with you. That ghost thing was most likely temporary, but I would keep an eye out for it. Maybe get Danny to draw a picture of it. He's really good if you have ever seen his work. Please don't look for us. We don't want to get you in trouble with Vlad, and if we are together, then Vlad will use that again. Please don't hate for leaving like this, and please tell Danny that I'll be back. I would never leave him alone, please don't let him give up on me. I love you both so much, but I can't stay, and Jazz wouldn't let me go without her. She said that you have Danny, and that I need her, and that it was some kind of psychology thing that I don't understand. Please, once Vlad is gone, we will be able to get back together, but I can't let anything happen. I love you so much, and I wish this didn't have to happen._

_Your Loving Husband,_

_Jack Fenton_

"No, Jack," Maddie said, looking up at Michael hoping for this to be some kind of joke.

"He left before I realized it. I was working on some blackmail to use against Masters," Michael said looking past her to see Danny stirring. "I think Danny is waking up. Don't want him to be alone." Maddie nodded.

"Can you bring us some water?" she asked and Michael nodded.

"I'll be right back with it," he said and left. Maddie was watching as Danny slowly opened his bright green eyes.

"Mom," he said in a slurry panicked voice.

"It's okay, dear," she said walking up to him. "We'll get though this, I promise." He looked at her confused and lost, just like he was a kid who didn't understand what she was talking about. She tried not breaking down seeing that look on her baby's face, but she couldn't keep it in for very long and she wanted someone to hold her as well. Danny looked up at the restrains around his wrist wanting to hold her as well. She smiled and walked over to him.

"What's going on?" he asked as Maddie started to undo the top restrains. She tried not to cry, but it wasn't helping that her son was tied to a table.

"It'll be okay," she said as Danny ribbed his wrist. He noticed that was the only part she undid as she wrapped him in a hug. He held her back just as tight not knowing what was going on, but he felt that she just needed someone to hold her.

"Where's dad?" he asked again looking at her. She handed him the note and he read it. Once at the bottom he looked up at her. "I don't understand." She felt like crying all over again.

"Either do I, Sweetie, Either do I," she said as she got off of him and started undoing his ankle restrains. He looked at her confused.

"Did you…did you figure out what was wrong with me?" he asked as she reached for the one keeping his middle down. She looked up into tear filled green eyes. Eyes that once she thought belonged to an emotionless ghost, now they were so much more.

"Yes…Jack did," she said clicking the button that let Danny out. He changed back into Fenton and hugged her.

"We'll get them back, don't worry," he said trying to comfort her. She laughed as her little boy hugged her as tight as he could.

"I know we will, but we have to take Vlad down first," Maddie said holding him at arm's length. "We'll take him out and then get our family back together." Danny grinned.

"It'll just take a lot more work without them," he said smiling softly. "But I know we can do it. He had a point about us being staying together for it being too easy to find us. However, that doesn't mean it'll be easier without their help." Maddie nodded.

"We won't let Masters win," she said getting up as Michael walked in with some water.

"And I have the perfect plan to do it," he said smiling as Maddie and Danny looked at him. "All that is needed is the right strike at the right time. Blackmail is a wonderful thing, and we need to get Vlad on video of him changing. Once that happens…"

"Then we can threaten to show the world," Danny finished, but then started thinking. "Or give it to the Guys in White and he disappears for good." Maddie looked at Danny.

"That might put Danny at risk," she said hugging said teen from behind. He looked up at her.

"That's why I play hero," he said smiling. "Who's going to notice what happens when he has been the one trashing my rep. I have done many good things, and lots of people will stand up for me. That's what has been helping me get through this. They are the people that need someone to look up to, and I stepped up to the plate."

"I know you have, and I can't express how proud of you I am," Maddie said kissing the top of his head. Michael smiled.

"Are we ready then?" he asked and they both nodded. "Good, here we go…"

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: Where did this come from?<strong>

**Me: I was listening to Rascal Flatts on the bus and yeah, for some reason all the sad songs were playing on my playlist and this was the result...I'm not entirely sure where it was from either.**

**Danny: You have issues.**

**Me: I'm talking to you, aren't I?**

**Danny: O.o**

**That's mean,**

**Me: I bet they laughed.**

**Danny: You love to make me feel stupid don't you**

**Me: Taking my class? not that hard.**

**Danny: You can't even explain what you are doing.**

**Me: Can to**

**Danny: alright then go ahead.**

**Me: We are studying genetic modification in plants. **

**Danny: Hey that's the short verison.**

**Me: I know...XD**

**Danny: she doesn't own Danny Phantom or Burn Notice and don't miss White Collar tonight!**

**ME: AUTOCLAVE, I knew I was forgetting something.**

**Danny: and her poll...she keeps getting crazy ideas for House...**

**Me: We're studying blood in A&P...yeah, I was taking notes and then it was like a head slap to the face...**

**Danny: I believe that came out wrong.**

**Me: yet there is something needed done.**

**House: *hits AwesomeAndy with his cane***

**Me: he wanted it done!XD**

**Danny: I'm amused. ;]**

**Me: So am I...XD**

**Please review so I know what you think of this chapter! I'm not sure how well it turned out and I did a quick little edit...yeah, any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them...XD**

**loves**


	7. Lesson 6: Trapping the Future

Lessons of Phantom

Lesson 6: Trapping the Future

"They just left?" Danny asked not knowing what else to think about his family that he had just risked everything for. "Why?"

"Danny, I told you, Sweetie," Maddie said as they settled in a hotel room thanks to Michael and Fiona. "They left as to try to help not draw attention to us. Masters will be looking for all of us, and if we aren't together, he'll have a harder time finding us. Hopefully." Danny wrapped his arms around her feeling completely lost.

"I could protect them. I can't if I don't know where they are," he said as he hovered around her. Ever since he found out in a more conscious state that his father and sister left, he hadn't let his mom out of his sight. It was starting to worry everyone around them, especially Maddie. She was afraid to leave him, but the way he was acting was starting to scare her. He was terrified of being left alone again and not knowing what was going on.

"It's okay, Danny," Maddie said backing away a little only for Danny to follow like a lost puppy. Maddie smiled at the image. "I won't leave you. Now let's get some sleep."She motioned to the bed on the other side of the room.

"Can I sleep with you?" Danny asked giving her puppy dog eyes. She sighed.

"Danny, I'm not going to leave you in the middle of the night," Maddie said turning to look at his sad face. "Alright, come here." Danny brightened and ran into her arms hugging her._ He's so scared to lose me. It's probably because Jack and Jazz left. He's afraid they left because of him, and now he has no idea what to do. I have to deal with an extremely clingy teenager that's half ghost and won't let me leave his sight._

* * *

><p>"Mikey," Sam said looking at his friend. "What are you going to do now?" Michael looked up from his plans.<p>

"We need rid of Plasmius. If you can talk to a few contacts and get some info on him that maybe we can't get to," Michael said looking though the file he had Danny make for them. "We need to see what his companies do. Danny didn't know anything about them." Sam nodded and left as Fiona entered.

"Michael, how's Danny?" she asked as soon as Sam closed the door. Michael sighed.

"According to Maddie, he won't let her go anywhere without him, and he's become extremely protective of her."

"Does it have to do with his dad and sister disappearance?" Fe asked as she sat across from Michael on a bar stool. Michael sighed.

"I believe so. He's depressed about them leaving and he's terrified if Maddie leaves him," Michael said reaching in the fridge to grab a yogurt when a small note was there instead. "What's the…?" he whispered as Fe looked over the counter to what he was staring at.

"What is it?" she asked giving up trying to look over the counter and Michael's shoulder.

"A note," he said reading it.

_Dear Michael Weston,_

_I knew I remembered the name from somewhere. We were friends in High School, and you were always getting into some kind of trouble. We weren't the best of friends, but we talked on occasion. I wanted to thank you for saving my wife and my son. I will leave my number with you. I want you to call me whenever Masters is no longer a problem and it's safe to see them again. You're also probably wondering how I knew where you lived? Well, your mom helped out with that. Please take care of my family while I can't. Jazz is with me and we'll be sure to keep each other safe while Danny deals with Masters. I don't wait to get in his way, I really hate having to leave him, but there is nothing I can really do to help. I will get him some though. And I know who as well. Please keep those two safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Jack Fenton_

54-32-34-21-14-43-35-24-63-71

"He lived here?" Fe asked looking up at Michael. He nodded.

"I remember him now. He always used to be the shy kid in the back row of all my classes," Michael said looking back over the note. "We would talk if our friends weren't there, or if we were the only ones in the class that we could tolerate. I never would have guessed that was Fenton."

"That's why he trusts you," Fe said looking at Michael. "You have a small history with him, and he knows enough to." Michael nodded.

"Now, I have to figure what Nate has gotten into, and then try to solve two problems with one solution," he said smiling. "I might have a good sketch on how to do that. I just need that info from Sam." Fe nodded.

"Good, now let's get some sleep," she said looking up at him. He smiled.

"Guess you're right," he said smiling at her beautiful face. "It's time for sleep."

* * *

><p>"How in the hell did they pull that off?" Vlad yelled pacing his room. His capture was missing somehow during the night. Maddie was gone and Daniel was nowhere to be found. "There is no way she should have been able to get in there without me being able to know. There is no where she did this alone…wait a minute….Daniel found her. That's how they did it. He's here…well…somewhere with his family…they are together too," Masters grinned evilly. "This is going to work in my favor."<p>

* * *

><p>"Mom, what are you doing?" Danny asked rubbing his eye while watching her getting up with the other. Maddie looked over at him sadly.<p>

"I'm going to the bathroom, dear. Just go back to sleep," she whispered kissing his forehead. Danny smiled and just watched her enter the bathroom. She looked back at him watching her wearily. She sighed. "I'll be back, don't worry."

"Okay," Danny said fully alert and ready for anything. Maddie walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She was thinner than normal, and the spark in her eyes was gone. She sighed at her reflection. Gone was the crazy ghost hunter, Maddie Fenton, and in her place stood a broken woman who had lost her family in one sitting, then finally found her son and got them together for a short time before the rest disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Oh Danny," she said touching her face. Her bones were visible and Danny wasn't much better. After Jack and Jazz had left, he had stopped eating regularly. He was thinner, and she could count every one of his ribs. He let her do anything as long as he was right there next to her. She was worried about the way he was always around her. He took mama's boy to a whole new level. He didn't seem to care either. "I wish you would relax for a little bit, all this stress is going to hurt you." There was a knock at the door.

"Mom, are you okay?" Danny asked through the door. Maddie glanced at the door.

"I'm fine, Sweetie," she said as tears were streaming down her face. "Everything is just fine." Her voice choked and she heard Danny lean against the door.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I need to know?" he asked, worry lanced his words. Maddie sighed again for the hundredth time that night.

"Danny, go to sleep," she ordered glaring at the door. There was a thump from the other side along with a flash of light. "Danny, don't come in here," she yelled, but he came in anyway looking around.

"Mom, what's wrong?" he asked after scoping out the room. He looked scared and slightly put off at there being no danger. Maddie looked down and then back up to her son's electric green eyes.

"Danny, I told you to sleep," she said walking up to him. He just stared at her, not knowing what was wrong.

"Something's wrong, and you won't tell me what it is," he said reaching for her hand. She pulled it out of reach.

"Danny, I know you are worried and I know you miss them, but you need to seriously back off me a little," she yelled looking into his sad eyes. He looked shocked and slightly scared.

"Mom, I…I don't understand," he said wanting her to calm down and explain it a little better. He was lost and confused, and he just wanted her to be safe and happy. Maddie looked at him while he slowly took a small step toward her.

"Oh, Danny," she whispered. "You are crowding me. I do need my space."

"I…I'm sorry," he whispered looking down. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Maddie smiled and walked over to him.

"I didn't mean to snap at you," she whispered running her finger through his hair. He was quiet and tense. "I know why you were like that, and I just needed to blow some steam off. You just ended up in the line of fire. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Danny, I love you," she whispered hugging him. He didn't return, and tears started down her face as she pulled away. "Danny, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he sighed looking down. He didn't know how he felt, and he was completely confused about everything. Maddie gently took his face in her hands and pulled him up to look at her.

"Danny, I didn't mean anything," she said sternly staring into his eyes. "I'm sorry. Please don't shut yourself off. I just needed a vent at the time, and unfortunately, you were there," she pleaded looking at him hoping for something. He looked up at her and smiled slightly, and she sighed in relief.

"It's okay, I can back off a little," he said wrapping his hand around hers. "I was just worried something was wrong." She smiled at him.

"It's okay to be worried, and I don't blame you. I would most likely be the same way in your position," Maddie said ruffling his hair with her free hand. "You can still sleep with me if it makes you feel better. I would feel safer with you next to me anyway."

"I can work with that," he said smiling. "I didn't mean to bother you either. I'm sorry."

"Just go to bed," Maddie said pushing him out the door. "I do have to go." He smiled sheepishly.

"Night, Mom," he said phasing though the door. She smiled.

"Night, Danny," she whispered turning back around.

* * *

><p>"Michael, where are Danny and Maddie?" his mom asked looking around his loft. He groaned as he got up. Fiona was nowhere in sight.<p>

"They are at a hotel," he said stretching. "Why?"

"I was worried about how they were," she said looking at him. "You know, with her husband and daughter now gone." Michael sighed.

"Danny won't give her anytime to herself and she's worried about him and them," Michael said putting on a shirt. "They'll be fine. Once we take down Masters, they can go home and not have to worry about anything."

"He's worried she'll leave him too," Maddie said standing at the counter watching Michael get a yogurt.

"I think that's only part of it. I think he doesn't want her to get hurt either," Michael said looking at her. "He's terrified of losing everyone close to him."

"Pain and hurt is all he's known since he was forced away from his family," Maddie said annoyed. "You have to take Masters down from the ground up." Michael nodded,

"I will," Michael said smiling at his mom. "I told Danny I was going to get him home. Now I just need to bring them breakfast."

"Tell Danny that he can't quit fighting. I think that he is beginning to give up," Maddie said walking to the door. Michael nodded.

"I know, I can see on his face," he said. "He's been broken, but I think we can get him back together."

"I will see you later," Maddie said waving bye to him before closing the door.

"I just hope he hasn't completely hidden himself," Michael said getting the keys and heading out the door as well.

* * *

><p>"Danny," Maddie said shaking his shoulder. "It's time to get up, come on. We need to get ready for Michael." Danny groaned and rolled over slightly to see his mom looking down at him. She was surprised she was able to wake up without him waking as well.<p>

"What?" he asked looking around the room. "When did you get up?" Maddie smiled.

"About an hour ago," she said sitting next to his form. He looked up at her before sitting up. "I'm surprised I didn't wake you."

"Me too," he said looking around the room quickly before back at her. She sighed.

"Danny, there is nothing here that is going to hurt you," she said smiling. "You don't need to do that, Silly."

"I know," he said smiling at her. "It doesn't hurt to do a check over though."

"What are you going to do when we get home?" Maddie asked holding his hand.

"Probably the same thing," Danny said getting out of bed. "I did before any of this even happened." Maddie looked at him confused.

"Before any of this?" she asked running her fingers over his face. "How come we never noticed?" Danny smiled.

"I'm a really good lair," he said grinning ear to ear. Maddie shook her head.

"No, you're not," she said taking him into a hug. "That much I know."

"You really want an answer then?" Danny asked seriously. Maddie shook her head.

"No, I don't," she whispered squeezing him. "I already know the answer, and I really just don't want to hear it. So let's pretend you are a good lair." Danny smiled.

"I can deal with that," Danny said as Maddie began rubbing his back in their hug. She slowly got him to let down his guard, and she reached up and started on his neck. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear, and before he could do anything, she squeezed the pressure point, and he was out. "I really need to do something, and I don't want you to get hurt because of it."

"Mom," he whispered before darkness completely overtook him. Maddie turned him around and laid him on the bed. She took the blanket and covered him.

"Danny, I'll be back, I just didn't want you to follow," she said running her fingers though his hair. "I'll be back in an hour, please don't try to find me. I'm sorry." She got up and locked the door leaving a note saying not to follow and just stay there and wait for her. She looked back at Danny before closing the door.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Maddie said as she wandered through the streets of Miami. She was looking for a friend who she had gone to school with. She had talked to them last night before she went to bed and had that talk with Danny.<p>

"Maddie!" a voice said running up to her. She turned around and saw him. "I was wondering where you were going."

"I was looking for you," she said smiling. "I haven't seen you in forever, Jesse," she said happily.

"I just got back from helping another friend of mine," Jesse said smiling at her. "How have you been?" Maddie sighed.

"Not good," she said looking up at him. "I know you work for the government…"

"Not anymore," he said sadly. "I'm sorry; I might know someone who can help though."

"Who?" she asked hoping for someone who can get her what she needed, and without Michael or Danny knowing.

"His name is Michael Weston," Jesse said. "I can get him…"

"He's already helping. I needed someone who I can get some info without him or Danny knowing," she said looking at him sadly. "Thanks though."

"Danny? Who's that?" Jesse asked confused. "I knew you married Jack."

"He's my son," she said happily. "He's also my hero." Jesse smiled.

"Lots of mothers say that about their children," he said walking with her. She smiled small.

"He's a hero to a lot more people," she said looking out over the ocean. Jesse looked at her confused.

"Okay, well, I can still help," he said smiling at her. "You don't have to tell Michael or Danny. They don't have to know, but I can say that Michael will ask me to help if he needs it." Maddie looked at him.

"Thank you very much," she said. "I better get back. Danny should be waking up at any moment. I don't know if he will stay if I don't show up. He's also going to be mad with me."

"Why?" Jesse asked stopping as Maddie looked back at the hotel where her son was knocked out.

"I had to put him out so I could leave and know when he would about wake up," she said sadly. "He won't let me leave him anywhere without him."

"Is it because he's afraid of you leaving him alone, or because he wants to protect you?" Jesse asked as they walked across the street.

"Both, Jack and his sister left to keep Masters off our trail, and when they left, Danny was…" Maddie stopped. "Maybe I shouldn't keep things from him. He kept things from us, and that helped get this mess started."

"I would love to meet him," Jesse said smiling at her. "He's sounds like a good kid."

"I know he is," Maddie said as they entered the hotel. "But please be careful and don't show anything threatening. He might attack you."

"I think I can handle a teen," Jesse said as they headed up. Maddie sighed.

"Not him," she said looking down. "He's a pretty good fighter for having no training." Jesse looked at her confused.

"He's had no training and he can fight? What has he been doing?" Jesse asked a little worried. Maddie looked at the door as they arrived. Maddie stopped and looked up at Jesse.

"He's been keeping Amity safe from ghosts attacking," she said smiling and taking out the key for the door.

"Ghosts don't exist," he sighed. "Why do you still believe that? That's what hurt our friendship." Maddie smiled.

"Clearly you have never been to Amity Park then," she said smiling as the door opened to reveal a teen laying on the floor. Maddie looked confused before she ran over. "Danny?"

"Ow," he groaned putting his arms under himself to lift up off the ground. "That hurt."

"What happened?" she asked checking him over to make sure he was okay. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said not meeting her eyes. "I'm just fine," he growled remembering what she had done. He sighed, not being able to stay mad.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I just didn't want you to follow me," Maddie said helping him up. Danny looked at her, but avoided her eyes.

"You could have asked," he said looking at her. She smiled at him.

"You would have stayed here?" she asked, and he turned a light shade of pink. "That's why I had to."

"Maddie, this is your son?" Jesse asked looking the teen over. Danny turned to him and turned into a defensive stance. Jesse stepped back not wanting to engage the teen. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm friends with your mom."

"Danny, down," Maddie said smiling as he glared at her.

"I'm not a dog," he said looking back at Jesse.

"Then quit acting like one," she said putting her hand on his shoulder. "This is Jesse. He was my best friend in High School. He actually introduced me to your father." Danny looked at Jesse, but he still remained tense.

"You weren't kidding about him being protective and lost," Jesse said looking at Maddie. She smiled slightly.

"It's been a little hard lately," Maddie said pushing Danny on the bed.

"Hey," he said playfully glaring at his mom, who was smirking.

"Jesse, this is my son Danny," she said motioning to the teen sitting on the bed. He had turned his attention back to Jesse and tensed back up. "Danny, please behave yourself. I know you have trust issues, but please just give him a chance."

"I can try," Danny whispered looking at Jesse.

"Hey, Danny. Your mom told me some about you," Jesse said holding out his hand for a handshake. Danny looked at it wearily before reaching out slowly. "I won't hurt you."

"Well, I never heard of you until now," Danny said shaking his hand. Maddie smiled, glad that her son hadn't completely shut off any outside help.

"Well, we should get breakfast," Maddie said smiling at her son. Danny smiled.

"I guess we should," Danny said looking at Jesse. Jesse watched the teen move to the bathroom. A bruise was forming on his neck. Maddie held in a gasp.

"I didn't think it would hurt him," she whispered after the door closed. Jesse looked at her.

"Maddie, he'll be fine," he said smiling. "I've used that before. The bruise may look bad, but in a couple of days it'll go away."

"I'm a mother," she said with a few tears running down her face. "I'm not supposed to hurt my children."

"You kept him from following you for his protection," Jesse said smiling. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't seem to bother him." Maddie sighed.

"I know, but I am so worried about him," she said looking at the door as they heard the water run. "I wish I didn't have to, but he would have followed me anyway."

"He does realize how dangerous that is, right?" Jesse asked looking at Maddie with worry.

"He doesn't need to be seen if he doesn't want to be," she sighed. "He's really good at it."

"He's good at blending in," Jesse said as Maddie stood up.

"Yeah, can I ask you a favor?" she asked looking at Jesse.

"Yeah, why?" he said smiling at her.

"Michael said he was going to bring us some breakfast, but he never said a time, and I was wondering if maybe after he leaves, you could maybe bring some more?" she asked looking at her hands. Jesse looked down and smiled.

"I wouldn't mind. I did notice that about both you and Danny. What happened?" he asked looking at her. She smiled faintly.

"Ghosts exist and are after us," she said pulling out a small file she had on her son.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: anyone know what happened yesterday?<strong>

**Me: I couldn't get on, and either could my friend...did everyone have that problem, or are we just going crazy.**

**Danny: Or both?**

**Me: Funny, anyone interested in seeing any of my pictures, I have them on devinart. I will be adding more later.**

**Danny: They're really good.**

**Me: Right.**

**Danny: She doesn't own Danny Phantom or Burn Notice.**

**Me: Or my laptop...yet...the school does...XD**

**Danny: Her mom is scaring me.**

**Me: We do the same thing. Laugh at random times, even though we are reading a story.**

**Danny: Yeah, but she's not in the same room.**

**Me: That makes is creepier...XD**

**Danny: The more reviews the faster she'll update because well, they tend to make her all happy and excited about the next chapter. Literally, if you don't she'll work on several stories at once even though none of them are posted. If you want her to work on this one, then review.**

**Me: Otherwise, I'll start on another and get distracted...it's very easy for me.**

**Danny: or she'll get lost.**

**Me: that too.**

**Danny: see you next time in...**

**Me: Dude, I will stick you to the ceiling and throw apples at you.**

**Danny: expensive torture?**

**Me: Horse poop**

**Danny: I'm done, see you sooner or later. Hey can anyone get what the code is?**

**Me: It will make some sense...to me at least...try it out and see if you can get Jack's number!XD**

**Danny: PM her please so no one can try to steal your answers.**

**Me: We wouldn't want that now would we?**

**Danny: Let's see who can get it...there'll be a couple chapters before its revealed.**


	8. Lesson 7: Dragging Him Down

Lessons of Phantom

Lesson 7: Dragging Him Down

"Okay, so we need to get Masters to fall," Michael said handing Fiona a map. "I want to get into his office."

"Mikey, the dude has protection against ghosts and people," Sam said looking at him. "How do you plan on getting though?"

"His limo will be coming around though here," Michael said pointing to spots on the map. "We'll need a camera set up just in case."

"Alright," Fe said smiling. "I can provide the distraction to get the driver to stop."

"Without blowing up the entire street, Fe," Sam said looking her. "We need him to be able to get out and there be enough light to catch his transformation on tape."

"Alright," she sighed. "But blowing him sky high sounds better than this."

"Fe, I know you hate him, but I don't want cops looking into this," Michael said. "Otherwise, I would be with you on it." She smiled.

"You ever figure out what Jack's number was?" Sam asked out of the blue. "I mean the numbers at the bottom of the note were strange, but maybe he left a clue somewhere else."

"I'll figure that out once Masters is out of the way," Michael said grabbing a bag. "We may need Jesse for this."

"Michael," Fiona said. "That's the smartest thing you've said all day."

"Sam, can you track him down? I have to talk with Nate," Michael said grabbing his keys. "I'll see you guys at the hotel when we tell Danny and Maddie what's going to be going on."

"Will do Mikey," Sam said looking at the map. "Ever find out what Nate was up to?" Michael sighed.

"He is in business with some pretty nasty people," Michael said handing Sam that file as well. "Apparently he owes them some money, and if he doesn't give it to them soon…"

"I get it," Sam said looking at the picture of the mobster. "He's in with the Miami Mob. Wonderful."

"I know, I'm not even sure how he did it either," Michael said picking up the Masters file. "Good news is that Masters is in with them as well."

"So you want to solve Nate's problem and Danny's problem at the same time?" Fiona asked leaning over Michael's shoulder to see the problem.

"Yes, now I just have to get the rest of the info from Nate and we'll work from there," Michael said exiting.

"So now we have to track down Jesse," Sam said sighing. "I'll go make the call." Fiona smiled.

* * *

><p>"Danny, are you okay?" Maddie asked looking at her son who was sitting on floor looking out the window. He hadn't said a word since Jesse left.<p>

"I'm fine," Danny said looking at her. His eyes told a different story though. Maddie walked over to him and sat next to him and stared him in the eyes.

"Don't lie to me," she said sternly. "I've had enough of it." Danny looked up at her surprised at her voice. He knew he was in trouble for it, but he figured she wouldn't get mad so soon. "Something is wrong."

"I said that last night," Danny whispered smiling. "I'm just tried. I think I went too long without eating after Dad and Jazz left." Maddie frowned and put her hand on his side to feel his ribs. They were sticking out and she could probably wrap her fingers around one if she tried.

"I think you and me both did," she said wrapping her arm around Danny and bringing him closer. "Michael should be here soon with some food though. Hopefully something big." Danny smiled.

"We'll need our strength in order to get Masters," Danny said hugging her back. "I'm sorry that you had to put me out to leave," he said looking down. Maddie sighed knowing he felt bad about it.

"It's okay, Danny," Maddie whispered kissing his head. "I'm sorry I had to do that. I could've let you come. It wouldn't have made a difference in the outcome. But I think I was still a little crowded after that fight last night."

"That was a fight?" Danny asked smiling at her. "I thought it was you trying to blow off some steam."

"Go ahead and think that, Danny," Maddie said looking into his eyes. He was smiling, and Maddie felt overjoyed to see him actually happy. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom," he said. "When is Michael supposed to be here?"

"Sorry I'm late," Michael said entering. "My brother is in trouble too, and unfortunately it turned out worse than what he had said over the phone last time." Maddie smiled and got up, and then she helped Danny up.

"What all do you have?" Danny asked sitting on the bed as Maddie and Michael started getting out the boxes of food. Michael looked at him and smiled.

"It's good to know that you are eating again," Michael said smiling. "I have plenty of pancakes and my mom also added in eggs and bacon." Danny smiled as Maddie handed him a box with said items in it. She grabbed her own and sat next to him.

"Is he calmed down now?" Michael asked sitting on the other bed. He noticed that only one bed was used.

"Enough that he's not crowding me as bad," Maddie said as Danny leaned against her playfully.

"Good, because Nate's problem is tied to the Miami Mob," Michael said. Maddie stiffened, and Danny noticed. He stopped eating and started in his protective mode by scanning the room.

"Masters was talking about them," Maddie said looking at Danny who was watching her. "Danny, nothing is going to hurt us here. It was just a reaction to what we were talking about."

"I wasn't paying attention," Danny said grinning. "Sorry." Maddie smiled.

"That's okay," she said handing him his food back. "Now eat."

"I'm still not a dog," Danny said taking the food. Maddie smiled.

"You act like a protective one," she said ruffling his hair. Danny smiled.

"Okay, well, we may have to move you out of a hotel room and somewhere else," Michael said motioning to the bed they were on. "You won't be able to sleep in one area." Danny stiffen and glared at him. Maddie bit her lip not wanting to leave her son.

"We will still be in the same area though, right?" she asked dropping her fork on her plate and holding Danny's arm which was holding his food. Michael sighed.

"You will be in the same area, but you will each have your own cot," he said as Maddie relaxed. Danny never did.

"We can put them together and still be next to each other though," Maddie said hoping Danny wouldn't attack. She felt his tenseness turn to Michael. He was poised to strike.

"No, they are nailed to the ground," Michael said handing her a key. "Fiona and a friend will be here at lunchtime to take you." Maddie felt Danny shift.

"Danny, no," Maddie said grabbing him before he could finish his lung. Michael backed away from the teen. "Danny, it's okay. Please, calm down," she pleaded pulling him back. "We'll still be together."

"I can keep you two here for a day more," Michael said walking around them. Maddie looked at him and shook her head pulling Danny back. "It'll be pushing it."

"Danny," Maddie said pulling him down to the floor. "Chill out, nothing is going to happen. We are not being spilt; you need to calm down before someone gets hurt."

"I'm sorry," he said wide eyed. "I don't know what happened." Maddie frowned lifting him back up.

"Sit on the bed," she said walking over to a first aid kit and grabbing a small flashlight. Danny watched her confused.

"Now, you're not going to like this very well," Maddie said pulling out a Specter Deflector. "This is the one we didn't change." Danny looked at it warily.

"Okay, why?" he asked as Maddie lifted the flashlight to look in his eyes.

"I don't think that you are completely okay," Maddie said seeing the green of Phantom fighting in his eyes. "Whatever happened when we saved Jack and Jazz is still in effect, and I think it's what's making you like this. Your ghost half is gaining control, and it's getting out of hand."

"What?" Danny asked looking at her confused. Maddie sighed and put the belt on him. He tried not to scream. "Mom…please…it…hurts…please."

"I know, but your ghost half is acting out," Maddie said as tears started going her face. "I'm sorry," she said taking it off. Danny fell to the floor breathing hard.

"Why?" he whispered holding himself. Maddie rubbed his back, and he stiffened.

"I needed to see what would happen. When we had you on that table, you never fought it, but I wasn't sure if the restraints were doing their job. When you were on that table, you were calm, but the belts are still there, and I needed to see what would happen," Maddie said brushing some of his hair out of his face. "Michael, I need those belts. They were keeping Danny from getting out of hand."

"Okay," he said walking around them. "I'll go ahead and get them, and then have Fiona bring them when she comes to get you."

"Can we stay here tonight? I know you said it's dangerous, but when I'm done Danny might not be able to be moved right away," she said helping Danny on the bed.

"Yeah, I can, but first thing tomorrow we have to leave," Michael said leaving. Maddie nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Danny," Maddie whispered crawling next to him and pulling him into a hug. He was tense and ready to flee. "I really needed to see what would happen. I could've asked Michael to bring them, but now I know what I need to do," she said rubbing his back. He wasn't relaxing, and she didn't blame him.

"Mom, please," he whispered trying to get away from her. She held him tighter. "Please."

"I'm not letting you go," she whispered kissing his head. "I know what'll happen if I do, and there is no way I'm letting that happen."

"Mom, it hurts," he whispered trying to get her away. "Please." She faltered not sure if he was lying or in actual pain.

"Daniel, if I let you go, and you are lying to me," she said sternly. "I will put it back on you." Danny nodded as Maddie let him go. He rolled on his back and slowly sat up.

"Ow," he mumbled holding his middle. "I hate that thing." Maddie sat up next to him and slowly reached out to his shirt. He stopped her.

"Danny, let me look at it," she said glaring at him. He was startled by her sudden tone. He moved his hands and let her lift his shirt. Where the belt was, it had light red marks around it.

"It's always done that," he said lightly tracing the mark. "It'll go away in an hour, but it still hurts." Maddie felt her heart tighten at how Danny seemed to shrug it off.

"I'm so sorry, I should have asked what would happen, but I was hoping that maybe it would buy some time for Michael to get the belts. You were just so...I'm not sure how to put it, and I was worried you would hurt someone on accident," she said running her fingers though his hair. He smiled faintly.

"You had a reason, and I shouldn't have tried to attack Michael like that anyway," he said thinking. "I wasn't sure what happened, but I felt like something was threatening you. And I reacted, but I didn't know what it was." Maddie smiled.

"We'll fix it, and I think it's only affecting your ghost half," Maddie said hugging him to her. "When I get that one belt, it should cancel the effect. But you might not be able to go into your ghost half, but once we figure out what's making you unable to tell what's a threat and what's just upsetting."

"Thanks, Mom, for everything," Danny said smiling. He could feel that feeling again of wanting to protect her again. He could see the difference, and he knew it was his ghost half. It was confused and felt betrayal, so it was trying to keep the one that hasn't left him from leaving him. He sighed. "I think I know what the problem is to some degree."

"What?" Maddie asked holding him. Danny pulled away somewhat to look into her eyes.

"My ghost half doesn't want to lose you," he said smiling. "That's why I'm protective. It's part of my obsession that hasn't been fed in a while." Maddie paused thinking that statement over. Her son was part ghost and had an obsession. It was to keep those around him safe.

"Guess it needs fed then," Maddie said sighing. She turned to him and smiled. Danny smiled a little, afraid of what she was planning. She got up and Danny instantly followed. "You are going to either need that constant shock, or something, because I really didn't want you to follow."

"Sorry," Danny said turning around and heading back, he stopped in the doorway. "I don't think I can leave." Maddie sighed and took the belt back out.

"Go and sit on the bed, Daniel," she said sternly, and Danny instantly walked over to the bed and sat.

"That was weird," he said staring at his mom. He was confused until he felt pain go down his spine. He screamed and fell back on the bed. Maddie ran over to him.

"Danny," she yelled holding him. He was shaking and trying to get away. "Danny, it's okay. Please, stop, it's over," she whispered as the shocks seemed to have disappeared. Danny slowly opened his eyes and met hers.

"No," he whispered closing his eyes. Maddie panicked as his breathing slowed and he changed into Phantom. She quickly got up and grabbed the belt as Phantom rose. "Where are you going?" he asked walking over to her. She hid the belt behind her hoping he would get closer.

"Nowhere, dear," she said wanting to back away, but she could see the protectiveness in his eyes. She really didn't want to put the belt back on him, but he was threatening to hurt others again. Phantom got close enough to her, so she quickly put the belt around him before he could do anything. "I'm sorry."

"What?" he said looking at her. She watched as his eyes grew wide with the shocks of the belt.

"Danny, it's okay, just relax," Maddie whispered holding him as he changed back. The shocks seem to not be as bad in his human form. She sighed as he watched her though pained filled eyes. She was afraid of what would happen if she took the belt off. She reached his neck again, and he knew what she was going to do.

"Please," he whispered as she put a hand on his face. The shocks were painful, but they were the only things keeping him from attacking anything. She squeezed the set of nerves, and he was out. She quickly took the belt off and then picked him up and put him on the bed.

"I need Michael's number," Maddie whispered, then remembered that he had given Danny a phone. She searched him before finding it on the floor on the side of the bed. She quickly looked though the short list and spotted Michael's number.

"_Danny, what's wrong?"_

"I need that belt now," Maddie said looking at her son. "He can't control his obsession. Whatever had gotten into him when we saved Jack and Jazz must have unleashed his hold on the protectiveness of Phantom. That belt is the only thing that might be able to help him."

"_Alright, I'll be right there with it."_

"He's out right now, so please hurry."

"_I will."_ There was silence after that for they had both hung up. Maddie was watching Danny sleep while waiting for Michael to show up.

* * *

><p>"Dad, where are we going?" Jazz asked as Jack drove to a place outside of Miami.<p>

"I don't want to completely leave your mother and brother," Jack sighed. "But if we stay together, Masters can find us easily." Jazz looked down.

"I wish Danny wasn't so thin," she said walking into the small apartment. "He looked like he would disappear if he turned."

"Michael said he was worse when they first found him," Jack said closing the door behind them. They had just gotten some food for the week. "But he'll be fine, he'll get back up in weight like he should."

"I wish we didn't have to leave him," Jazz sighed sitting at the table. "And we finally got to see Mom again, but I think I missed Danny more."

"I'm still trying to get his screaming out of my head," Jack said unpacking the bags. Jazz looked up at him.

"I've heard him scream a lot," Jazz said smiling. "Sometimes it's in pain, sometimes from frustration, and then whenever Tucker gets on his nerves." Jazz was smiling trying to lighten the mood of the room. Jack smiled, glad that they were still able to help each other as a family should.

"Is the pain from fighting?" he asked concerned. Jazz smiled.

"Sometimes, others its Sam kicking him for something," Jazz said as Jack chuckled.

"I've always watched Phantom fight trying to think of a weakness to bring him down," Jack said sitting across the table from his daughter. "At least he can keep himself up from fighting ghosts, but I noticed that when it comes to humans, he holds back."

"I know, that's why he had Sam and Tucker helping him," Jazz said smiling. "And me. If there was a human threat, we would create a distraction long enough for him to hide and change or disappear."

"You guys always seemed to have done something to keep us from catching him," Jack said smiling. Jazz smiled wide.

"One time Sam and made Danny changed then kissed him to avoid Valerie catching him," she said laughing. "Tucker told me about it after they told him. They said it was a fake-out make-out. But he won't let them live it down."

"At least you guys act like somewhat normal teens after all this," Jack said smiling.

"Honestly, if Danny hadn't become Phantom, we would be under rule of Masters and you would be dead," Jazz said reaching over to table to her dad. "Danny kept Vlad from getting to you." Jack smiled.

"I know that now. He had plenty of times to get to me, but Danny was always there glaring at him," Jack said smiling. "I'm glad he is how he is. He's stronger and just a great person all around."

"I keep telling Sam to make her move," Jazz said smiling. "Or she's going to lose him."

"I doubt it," Jack said grabbing a box of food they had gotten for lunch. "But I think we can help them without them knowing. I know Masters is in with the Miami Mob, but they owe him money."

"Okay so them what?" Jazz asked getting out some paper. Jack smiled.

"Michael's brother, Nate, got into trouble with them as well," Jack said smiling. "The mob is the middle, and if we can get them to help, then they can solve both problems. Michael helps them get out from under Vlad, along with getting money from to help pay off the debt his brother created."

"That is actually doable," Jazz said smiling. "Vlad underestimates humans; he thinks he is the smartest thing in the world."

"But a group of people who know what they are talking about," Jack said smiling. "One's that can work in teams can be unstoppable." Jazz nodded and wrote down everything.

* * *

><p>"Mom," Danny whispered slowly opening his eyes. Maddie smiled at him.<p>

"How are you feeling, Sweetie?" she asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Everything hurts," he said curling into a ball. He noticed that the Specter Deflector was on him, but this was the one from before when they had him tied to the table.

"I'm sorry, but you were getting violent with everything, and that was the only thing I could think of at the time," Maddie said smiling. "You won't be able to use your powers, but until we figure out what happened and reverse it, you have to wear that belt to keep your ghost half from attacking others."

"Did I hurt you?" he asked scared that he might have. Maddie smiled.

"No, Sweetie, you didn't have the chance to," she said smiling. Danny smiled as well.

"Do we have anything to eat?" he asked slowing rising himself off the bed. Maddie smiled.

"Yes, we do," she said smiling. "Michael came back with the belt, and I put it on you as soon as possible, and he had brought something to heat up for lunch. He said that they were going to be late for dinner, but he had a friend bring it to us."

"Jesse?" Danny asked sitting on the side of the bed. Maddie got up and went to the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's what Michael said," she said getting a couple boxes out. "He also brought us some snacks; I told him that I wanted to stay tonight here. I thought it would be dangerous to move you just in case something happened, and my plan didn't work." Danny smiled.

"Thanks, I don't think I can really move anywhere," Danny said slowly standing up. "I have to go to the bathroom though."

"I'm not stopping you," Maddie said putting something in the microwave. Danny playfully glared at her.

"Funny," he whispered closing the door.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Michael asked entering the loft. Jesse was waiting there. He smiled.<p>

"You're helping a friend of mine," he said sitting in the chair. "She believes in ghosts."

"You know Maddie?" Michael asked walking around the bar and opening the fridge. "You don't believe in ghosts?"

"No, that's what hurt our friendship," Jesse said. "It'll do the same thing now."

"I believe in ghosts," Michael said turning around with a yogurt. "I've seen proof as well. She's right."

"Seriously," Jesse said annoyed. "What will it take to show you people are nuts?"

"Nothing, I've seen proof that they do," Michael said throwing a picture at Jesse. "This is Danny Phantom, or as you know him: Danny Fenton. Just don't them I told you."

"He's not dead," Jesse said glaring at him.

"He's half-ghost," Michael said throwing around file at him. "This is Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius. He is after Danny. This is why they are here."

"You really believe this stuff?" Jesse asked amazed Michael was bothering with telling him.

"I wouldn't if I haven't seen proof," Michael said. "It's weird, but sadly true." Jesse looked at him like he was crazy.

"Where would I get this proof then?" he asked glaring at Michael.

"You could ask them," Michael said looking up at him from the files he was reading. "It's harder to prove something isn't real when there's proof. I have pictures, but the real thing is Danny."

"I will ask," he said leaving and slamming the door angrily. "I can't believe that they believe such crazy things."

* * *

><p>"Mom," Danny said looking at her. She looked at him and smiled.<p>

"Yeah, Sweetie," she said.

"Can we watch a movie? I'm extremely bored," he said looking at her hopeful. She smiled.

"I think that would be great," she smiled running her fingers in his hair.

"You know, you've been doing that a lot lately," he said looking at her curious.

"I haven't been able to do in so long, dear. I miss it," she said hugging him to her. "I miss our family."

"So do I," Danny whispered as a few tear went down his face. "I thought you guys were dead." Maddie rubbed his back.

"I would never leave you when you need me," she said smiling. "No matter what."

* * *

><p>"Where is my money?" Masters asked angrily at the mob boss. Normally you would think that this kind of thing would be the other way another, but the boss wasn't going to go against a billionaire who had threatened to kill him on multiple occasions.<p>

"I'm sorry, but as soon as we get…" he began.

"I don't care, I want my money now," he said leaving. "You have five days to get it. That's how long I'll be in Miami, and if I don't get it then, well, let's just say that you will no longer be needed and be terminated." The boss nodded and called a number as soon as Vlad left.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: would have been up sooner if her computer wasn't getting all what was the word you used?<strong>

**Me: I can't remember**

**Danny: well it wasn't working.**

**Me: and I've been trying to watch Seabiscuit and Secretariat...the best movies in the world.**

**Danny: Whatever**

**Me: This chapter kinda wrote itself, and then I lost where I was trying to take it, and then I started writing on the other ones I plan on putting up later on depending on the ones you guys wanted up first in my poll. easily distracted...XD**

**Danny: so if you want her to work on this to get the next one up sooner, I would suggest reviewing otherwise she might end up writing more on the other stories...she's weird like that.**

**Me: I am. I'm not going to deny it**

**Danny: Also, it might be a while before that sequel to Dancing Lights is out. She is busy keeping writer's block away by writing on several other stories...also don't forget her poll. that helps because then she wants to get it done and over with so she can start again...that and she enjoys seeing your feed back.**

**Me: I really hope you like this story. I didn't really want to have it similar so that's what I was trying for...not sure if it worked...tell me what you guys thought.**

**I love you people...XD you're just awesome**


End file.
